Blood Rituals
by Ruse
Summary: COMPLETE: The gang gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump.
1. That Which Doesn't Kill

**Blood Rituals** - That Which Doesn't Kill...  
by Angel Ruse

_Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash._

* * *

It was chilly. Or maybe it was his imagination. Surely the Ancients would have provided for the physical comfort of a well-regulated temperature. They provided for everything else. It _was _his imagination, drawing on the other forms of discomfort he was experiencing at the moment. Impatience, physical tiredness. It was early. But McKay had insisted. 

John Sheppard stifled a yawn as he and Beckett headed towards the gate room. He wasn't successful, and unfortunately for the good doctor it caught on. Carson threw him a little glare. Even though this was clearly McKay's fault, deep down Sheppard knew the doctor was blaming him quite thoroughly. Sheppard shrugged and gave a sly grin to his counterpart, who yawned again. "This constitutes as torture, y'know," Carson accused. "I don't see why I have to be dragged along on this little outing, anyway."

"Come on, doc, you've been cooped up here in Atlantis for weeks. An outing will do you good." They stopped together at the door to the gate room and Sheppard motioned the doctor politely forward. "Besides, Teyla's contacts said these people really know their medicine. You like medical supplies, don't you?" He smirked.

Entering the gate room, Carson peered around in search of their other two companions, McKay and Teyla. "Not this early," he murmured, spotting his quarry near the Stargate. He pointed a finger at McKay, who had an impatient look on his face. "And you, insisting upon gettin' us up at the crack o'dawn. It's ungodly, I tell ya."

McKay folded his arms and cocked his head to the side. "_I'm_ not the one insisting you come along." He threw a sidelong glance at Sheppard as if to redirect the doctor's ire. "Be that as it may, I insisted upon this 'ungodly hour' because I happen to be conducting a little research that will need my attention at a specific time later on today. Given Teyla's information on this planet, Dr. Weir was resolute that we make first contact soon and since I'm unavailable later I elected we should get it over with now."

Sheppard smirked. "Who says _you've_ got to come, anyway?" he asked playfully as he gave his supplies a check over.

His feathers a bit ruffled, McKay looked straight ahead, away from the Lt. Colonel. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"So, what kind of research are you conducting, anyway?" Beckett asked as he rubbed at his face sleepily. The four of them approached the gate.

Before McKay could respond the Colonel elbowed the doctor. "I betcha he's got a date."

Beckett's eyebrows went up. "Aye? And with who?"

"Now that's the real mystery, isn't it?" Sheppard admitted with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. He winked at Teyla. "See, there's only one person on Atlantis McKay's impressed with enough for that level of interaction. Himself."

McKay gave Sheppard a hard look and growled, "Shut up. I happen to be doing lifesaving, brilliant work on a daily basis. Which, I might add, is more than I can say for some of us. The undertaking that you so flippantly dismissed as a date is one of those things."

From above an audience of one had been taking in this little exchange with a certain amount of amusement. She decided to stop it before it went any further, however. "Tempers seem to be flaring this morning," Dr. Weir said from where she stood at the DHD. "I trust this isn't going to interfere with your objectives?"

This time it was Teyla, who had not spoken up until now, that responded. "I am certain once everyone is properly awake they will remember that first impressions are often lasting impressions, with regard to those we are trying to contact." Her tone said her words were meant not so much to comfort to Dr. Weir as a plea to the other three.

His hands clasped behind his back, McKay nodded once. "What she said. Sure," he said, impatient again. He waved his hand. "Now can we please get this mission underway?"

"Patience is a virtue, Rodney," Weir told him absently as she took up position at the DHD. "Dialing out. Be careful."

All impulses to irritate companions subsiding, the four turned to wait for the Stargate to activate. Sheppard watched each chevron light up, wondering what they would find on the other side. Neither Teyla, nor any of the other Athosians, had actually gated to this address before. All information that she had given the crew had been second hand from another society she had traded with a few times. According to that information these people called themselves Khon'Su, and that they were very proficient with medical technology. But the details were sketchy, as was Teyla's understanding of what these people were like in general. Her contacts had maintained that the Khon'Suans were protective of their knowledge, but genuinely interested in outside trade. Sheppard hoped that meant they would find a warm welcome when they arrived.

When the gate awakened he and Teyla entered its fluid embrace with their other two companions close behind. Sheppard fully anticipated sunshine, at very least, to greet them, and perhaps another one of those pastoral visions of grassy fields and trees. Stepping on the other side of the gate brought to his eyes a vision of darkness, instead. The sky was inky with night, given natural relief only by the dim light shining from a dark red moon. The ground was hard earth, black without sunshine to show its true color. In the distance he could hear tides crashing, and in the light given off by the Stargate he could see they were in the middle of a thick forest of tall trees--or at least he assumed these looming towers of blackness were trees, but who could tell in this galaxy?

McKay and Beckett soon appeared after them and the latter looked around, then into Sheppard's face with a sigh. "Well, isn't this nice?" The Stargate went dark. "How're we going to see whatever it is we're supposed to see, then?"

Taking out a P-90 and shining the light in the physician's face, McKay replied, "Please, tell me I'm not the only one smart enough to have prepared for any possible situation, including this one. Or was I not given the handbook on this particular world?"

Jerking his pack open, Beckett shuffled through its contents for a flashlight. "You know, one o'these days you're going to get sick and need me. And I'll remember this day, make no mistake."

"All right," Sheppard sighed, lighting his own weapon. He looked over at Teyla questioningly. "Your friends didn't happen to mention how far the settlement is from the Stargate, did they?"

She shook her head. "No, however given that these people are interested in trade it stands to reason that a settlement cannot be far from here. They will want easy access to the Stargate."

McKay pointed his light out towards the ominous trees. "Well, I'm certainly no psychologist, but I would assume that most civilizations find it prudent to plan their societies close to the direction that the Stargate faces."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Sheppard cocked his head, waiting with a mild expression.

The other man looked at him for a moment as if should be apparent. "It makes sense."

"Uh-huh."

McKay shrugged. "Look, subconsciously any given person would want to travel the least distance from point A to point B, correct? The DHD is here," he motioned towards the control, and then pointed away from it, "so therefore..."

Sheppard cut him off with a shake of his head. "I get it. I'll take your word for it. We go that way." He started off in the direction of McKay's light and the other three followed suit.

The darkness seemed to swallow them whole as they blended into the trees. It was miracle they ran across a stretch of rudimentary pavement that seemed to point the way through the dense forest. Of course when they did McKay shot a look at Sheppard that plainly said, 'I told you so'. After a few minutes of carefully following its path, diligently looking for any sign of civilization, Sheppard directed his light upwards curiously. "Maybe they live in the trees," he speculated only half seriously.

McKay made a dismissive noise. "The trees?"

"They're huge." The Lt. Colonel tried in vain to see some sort of sign above him. "Ewoks live in trees. Wookies too, for that matter. And _Wookies _know their way around technology."

The other man shone his light at Sheppard. "And maybe we'll find an elevator somewhere just ahead with a nice attendant wearing a pill box hat."

"Hey, it could happen."

Teyla knit her brow and sidled up next to Beckett. "What is a Wookie?"

But the doctor didn't get a chance to respond. Abruptly the concrete pathway ended, and being the first to notice, Beckett lost his balance and hit the dirt front first with a panicked yell. Just as Sheppard was about to ask if he were all right, he heard the good doctor say something a little less than good, followed by, "For cryin' out loud."

"You all right?" the Colonel asked, shining his light onto the physician. Beckett didn't look particularly happy. Sheppard stretched his hand out.

Beckett took it. "Aye, son. Nothin' seriously injured except my pride." He rubbed at a scraped palm. "Nice omen to our little vacation."

"What, that you'll continue to find reasons to grumble as time goes on?" McKay was already examining the stone. "Broken," he murmured. He straightened and moved his light around. "But then again, so is the forest. We're clear. And if I'm not mistaken..." The light faded after some distance, but if one looked carefully they could almost see... "Yes. I think it's a structure."

"Or another tree," Sheppard supplied sagely. "One way to find out."

And a structure it was. It was tall, with crimson moonlight bleeding down its stone walls. Reflections of their P-90 lights revealed a spiral staircase spied through the windows, as well as chiseled out characters imprinted in the stone walls inside. "Point of origin address," McKay murmured, studying carefully. "This must be some sort of way point. No telling how old those stones inside are."

"Not to take away from history and archeology and the like," Beckett said, distracting McKay's thoughts, "but I think we've found our pocket o'civilization."

McKay, Sheppard and Teyla followed the doctor's gaze out from the way point. Indeed they could see light ahead, shining through a smattering of forest, beckoning them away from the darkness. "That's our cue. Let's move out." He pointed the light on his weapon towards the direction and motioned the others to follow.

It wasn't long before they were once again in the midst of trees, but these were not quite so claustrophically gathered together. The red light of the moon could actually penetrate through the canopy above, giving the forest around them an eerie quality. So far there were no signs of animal life, save an unidentified twittering far above. The noise made both Beckett and McKay glance upwards more than once.

And then suddenly there came a new noise that was far more startling. It started out slowly at first, just barely heard in the distance before them, but soon it was apparent that what they were hearing was something dashing rapidly towards them. In the dark they could see no sign of what it was. "Stop," Sheppard cautioned, pointing the P-90. "Teyla and McKay keep an eye on the flanks. Doctor, watch the rear for any sign of movement. We could be dealing with..."

The Colonel might have finished that sentence with 'anything', but McKay interrupted, saying, "A human."

"Right," Sheppard agreed. "A human that could be hostile, or an animal or even a Wraith for all we know."

McKay shook his head and pointed. "A human, Colonel."

And then he could see it. A silhouette could be seen bounding towards them, followed by moving lights some ways back. It was definitely humanoid in form. Still, Sheppard kept his gun level, prepared for anything.

He hadn't been prepared for a white-faced man of advancing age to come crashing to his knees right in front of him. The man collapsed into Sheppard, gasping for air and pawing at the earth beneath his hands wildly. It took a delicate little 'dance' for John to keep his balance without falling. "Run," the man half-moaned, half-wheezed. He looked up into Sheppard's face with terrified eyes, then seeing as no one was moving to restrain him, got to his feet and darted away from the small party.

"Stop him!" a voice snapped from the shadows. There were more footsteps flooding the forest. Before any of them could think to react, however, the frightened man was long gone. Four individuals moving too quickly to be identified swept past the Lanteans while two others stopped. One of them owned the voice that had called out. "Who are you?" she demanded. Her dark eyes were not quite deadly, but neither were they gentle.

Sheppard considered lowering his weapon, but seeing as she still held hers aimed high, he kept it right where it was. "Hey, we come in peace. Thought we could get some sort of trade going, but if your people aren't interested..."

The woman lowered her weapon, and the man at her side did the same. "My apologies. As you can see we're under a bit of stress. The man you saw is a criminal trying to evade the consequences of his actions. Of course we're interested in trade. You come from the Stargate?" Sheppard nodded once. "My name is Minal Iilara, director of security."

"John Sheppard," he supplied, then nodded towards his three companions. "Teyla, McKay and Beckett. We come from Atlantis."

Iilara's eyes flickered briefly at the name Atlantis, but she said nothing of it. A quiet smile spread along her lips. "Welcome to Khon'Su, John Sheppard. Come. The night air is chilly. You will find food, drink and rest in the city." She turned, clearly expecting to be followed. At a glance the guard that had remained by her side began towards the direction the criminal had taken.

The Lanteans exchanged glances between one another. This was definitely not the welcome they had expected.

* * *

"You know, this is actually pretty good." Sheppard took another indulgent bite of the star-shaped, pink fruit he had been given. The Lanteans waited in a lavish room they had been shown to after entering what Iilara referred to as the 'Senate Building'. The streets in Khon'Sora—the main city of the Khon'Suan people—were some sort of strange blend of old world tastes and modern practicality. The buildings were mostly made of stone, as were the streets. It looked like some sort of village out of the renaissance period, except for the strange glow-lamps that Sheppard couldn't identify the origin of, and the high-tech looking mirrored windows that shimmered on some of the finer structures. 

The Senate Building was easily the largest in the city. Inside it was beautifully decorated in crimson tapestries and carpets, and rich wooden benches lined with fat pillows dotted the halls. The ceilings glowed from light sources hidden behind sinuous sconces hugging the stones like wallpaper borders. And room they had been led to was even cozier than that. There was evidence of some sort of temperature control, for the room was warm, not drafty like a traditional castle from the Middle Ages. Sheppard couldn't find the heating vent it came from, but he really didn't care at the moment. He was comfortable.

Settling back in a large, wooden chair with a cushy black seat, he took another bite of the fruit and savored the sweetness. "Have you considered that fruit might be drugged?" McKay asked, clearly annoyed with his obvious enjoyment.

Sheppard wiped the juice on his fingers along his pant leg. "They could have just shot me, too, you know. A bit jumpy, are we?"

McKay frowned at him. "You might be too if you had any sense. I don't know about the rest of you, but I found that incident in the forest a little unsettling. Did you see that man's face?"

"I saw it," the Colonel replied quietly. He absently twirled a fruit on the table next to him. "And I'll admit it unsettled me a bit too. I've seen criminals, but..."

"He was terrified," Teyla supplied. She looked up. "It makes one wonder what fate awaits his return to the city."

Sheppard inhaled a long breath, and then let it out slowly as he leaned back. Beckett was fidgeting with his fingers; his arms leaned on his knees as he sat forward. He looked up at McKay. "Under the circumstances it might not be entirely wise to ask."

McKay waved an arm in dismissal. "Bah. Don't give me that politically correct crap. It's that kind of lack in critical thinking that gets people killed."

"No, I'm just sayin' they might not take it too kindly if we pry," the doctor explained. Sheppard could tell he was just as unnerved as the rest of them.

A voice broke into their thoughts, coming from the door and startling each of them. "You have questions," asked the voice, a strong, male one. They looked up and at the door was a tall, elder man wearing stately robes in slate gray. His eyes were dark and wise. He entered with hands spread openly. Minal Iilara followed him in, remaining silent as he continued, "I would not start this friendship with shadows cast. Please, tell me what it is you wish to understand and I will do my best to reply. I am Minister Indaali, caretaker of this planet."

Sheppard sat up straighter, brushing aside his discomfort to take Indaali up on his invitation to understanding. "Colonel John Sheppard," he introduced himself with a friendly smile. "Look, we didn't mean to get mixed up in any of your internal affairs. I think entering new territory has the potential to make anyone a little nervous and walking in the dead dark with someone running at you with that kind of fear driving him has a way of helping along that nervousness, don't you think?"

Indaali nodded with a small smile. "I suppose if I were in your position I would be a bit on guard as well. It is unfortunate you had to arrive as that particular criminal escaped our attempt to detain him. He is a brilliant scientist, bent on using his knowledge towards, ah, let us say disgusting pursuits. Several of our most prominent families have been devastated by his actions. We were going to apprehend him this very night, but you saw how that turned out."

An attendant entered as if on cue, bearing drinks and more fruit. "Unfortunate," John echoed, absently taking one of the glasses offered. He took a drink, then lifted the cup. "Good stuff. It's a bit..." Carson, at that point, took a swig from one of the same glasses, then abruptly coughed. Sheppard nodded towards him, finishing his thought, "...strong."

"Aye," Carson agreed, sitting back and taking another, more careful sip. "That'll wake ya up in the mornin'."

Indaali laughed good-naturedly. "May I present Dr. Carson Beckett," Sheppard said, taking another sip. "He'll be the one I turn to if this gives me a hang-over in the morning."

"Indeed?" the Minister said, looking at Beckett for a long moment before bringing his glass up to smell the liquid within. He took a sip. "You'll find our culture just as rich as this drink. We enjoy life to its fullest. You'll find we trade in much the same way. Tell me what my people can do for you."

The Colonel nodded Beckett to take up the lead. The doctor inhaled deeply and set his cup down to address Indaali with his full attention. "Well, we've heard your people were skilled in the way o'medicine. Among perhaps other things, we were lookin' to see what sort of medicines and techniques you might trade. We're a bit aways away from our home, and unfortunately my knowledge of this system doesn't stretch as far as I'd like."

Listening carefully, the Minister nodded. "That may be arranged. Tell me, if you will, where you come from."

Carson glanced at Sheppard, who stepped back into the conversation. "We're from Atlantis, currently."

"The home of the Ancestors?" Minal said thoughtfully, then quieted with a look from her leader.

Indaali measured them with his eyes. "What could we know that you could not, if you indeed come from there?"

"Well, see we haven't completely explored the database," Beckett explained. Sheppard knew well the doctor was curious as to what medical treasures might be found inside the archives of the Ancients. "There's so much that we don't know, actually. What sort of illnesses we might run across, other conditions caused by factors we aren't prepared for."

"I see," the Minister said mildly. "In that case, we may be able to come to an accord. Tell me, what do you propose to trade?"

It was Sheppard who answered. "We have plenty of options, I'm sure. Advances in technology. Medical knowledge of our own. I would say it depends on what sort of trade you're interested in."

"An interesting question," Indaali replied, getting to his feet. He moved to where the attendant had placed a carafe filled with the wine they were drinking. Pouring himself another glass, he seemed to consider their offer carefully. In that moment Sheppard could see that this man was very shrewd and likely to make certain the trade was even, if not more in favor of his own people. Indaali swirled the glass around and watched the contents swish inside. "Perhaps, to begin our relationship, an exchange of information would be acceptable?"

"Information?" McKay repeated, looking alert.

Indaali nodded. "There is a ruin nearby, very old. Within is a virtual treasure trove of technology that we cannot decipher the purpose of. We believe it may be Ancestor technology, but we have no way of knowing. Perhaps you could aid us?"

Sheppard glanced at McKay, hoping he would have the foresight to scan for any sign of a ZPM. As always the scientist could be counted on to think ahead. He was already nodding when John met his gaze. "Well, I think there's a good chance it is Ancient technology," he said to Indaali, who had noticed the interaction. Sheppard motioned. "Dr. Rodney McKay. The device he's holding can scan for the creations of those you refer to as 'Ancestors'. He seems to think there's a good chance we'll find something on your planet, which would seem to correspond with what you're telling us."

The Minister looked at the scanner in McKay's hands in fascination. "If indeed you do possess such capabilities, then perhaps our trade may go further than information. If you can examine the technology in the ruins and explain what we have, we invite your Dr. Beckett to browse our database for anything of interest. What do you say to that, Sheppard?"

With a shrug and a smile, the Colonel replied, "You've got yourself a deal, Minister."

* * *

**A/N:** The news at savecarsonbeckettDOTcom could use a look at, if you don't mind spoilers. I've sent my letter! 

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	2. I'll Trade Ya

**Blood Rituals** – I'll Trade Ya  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

The sun was slowly rising as the group from Atlantis walked with several of the Khon'Suans towards their destination. Indaali led the way, a fact that Sheppard found strange given his position, but he said nothing of it. Minal Iilara was there as well, along with several security officers and a Khon'Suan scientist called Atius, who was talking animatedly with Beckett. They genuinely seemed to get along, and if the exchange going on was any indication, it would seem they had lots of information to share with one another.

John took in his surroundings with mild interest. They were again moving through forested territory, a landscape, which Indaali informed him, was dominant over the entire planet. The sunlight was pale and sickly, and shadows ran rampant everywhere. "The day does not get much lighter than this," said a voice at his side. Sheppard turned his head towards Minal.

"No?" he replied, glancing around. "Shame. Nothing like a nice tan on a sunny day." He gave her a lopsided smile.

She returned the expression. "I have only been to another world once. The light there was blinding."

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah, I guess it would be. There's no place like home, huh?" He bent down and scooped up a thin twig, twisting it in his fingers absently.

Minal bit her bottom lip, looking around her at the ancient trees and earthen floor beneath their feet. "Indeed. Tell me of your home, John Sheppard."

He cocked his head. "Well, for starters friends are usually on a first name basis. You can call me 'John' and maybe someday you'll let me call you 'Minal'?" Her blush made him grin. "Second, I think you'd like it there. It isn't too bright if you avoid the windows, and there's always an adventure around every corner."

"Adventure?" McKay butted into the conversation with a grunt. "More like there's a disaster around every corner."

"Aw, come on, McKay. It isn't that bad." Sheppard ripped a piece of his twig off and tossed it at the other man's head, causing him to turn and glare. "Carson, you like it don't you?"

The doctor let out a breath. "Bloody love it. Explorin' new technologies that could kill us, gettin' sick from new illnesses brought back from other worlds, the threat o'the Wraith. Couldn't be better."

Sheppard tossed a twig at his head too.

They broke out from the trees and at that point they beheld the ocean whose whisper they had been hearing ever since they had entered into nature. And near that was a settlement, smaller than Khon'Sora and not as flashy. There were a few people out and about, working the fields of their farms. They looked upon the delegation with unsmiling eyes.

"Gloomy looking bunch," Rodney murmured, then glanced at Indaali. "No offense."

The Minister shook his head. "Our world is not without its toils. Life is not easy, no matter what advances a civilization makes."

"What's the matter with them?" Carson asked, not taking his eyes away as the townsfolk went about their business again.

"We are seeing difficult times," Indaali replied, and that was all that he would say. Beckett did not pursue it, but Sheppard knew that the healer was naturally concerned with anyone that looked that unhappy.

The chit-chat in the little group did not continue with the same vigor as it had before they passed the village. The mood of the Khon'Suans had definitely changed, but they did not offer any explanations and under the circumstances Sheppard wasn't prepared to ask.

Mercifully, the ruins were not far. It offered a distraction from the awkward moment when they finally entered and could speak of something else. "The power source is definitely coming from here," McKay reported, fiddling with his scanner. He searched the vicinity and pointed ahead. "Somewhere over in that direction, Minister?"

Indaali nodded, impressed. "Yes, the entrance we seek is there. Very useful piece of technology you possess."

They came to a building made of stone which was covered in cobwebs, dirt and looked very weathered. Fallen pillars littered the dirt all around them. There was an archway entrance to the building and it was there Indaali stopped. "This temple is very old. It is believed that long ago our people honored the Ancestors here. Of course, they had no idea what technological wonders sat within their grasp. Obviously, neither do we, else we would be utilizing it. The stonework within is in a somewhat fragile state, so I caution you to be careful."

And with that, he entered. Minal and her guardians motioned the crew of Atlantis to follow first, then brought up the rear. Inside it was very dark and bore the evidence of the fragile state Indaali had mentioned. Dust was everywhere and the walls had crumbled, worn places all over. Carson sneezed loudly.

Minal lit up one of those glow lamps Sheppard had seen earlier, and carried to a great steel door at the end of the room. John moved closer, watching as Indaali placed his hand within a recess on the door. He turned the ancient locking mechanism and the doorway opened.

Inside was quite a bit different than the outside. It seemed much better preserved, from what Sheppard could see in the dim. They entered another room and it was there he could see the evidence of technology. Minal hung her glow lamp on a stand and began lighting other ones that had probably been left by Indaali's own scientists.

In the center of the room was a pedestal with a flat top about waist high. It was dark and dingy from disuse, but Sheppard could tell it was some sort of interface. Indaali moved to stand beside it and watched the Lanteans examine the strange room.

"There is definitely something on in here," McKay said, scratching at his cheek as he gazed down at his scanner. "Lots of somethings. I think our Zed-PM might be…ah, yes." He walked away, voice trailing off as if he were lost in his own world.

Sheppard left him to it and approached the panel near Indaali. "You've had people studying this room?" he asked.

The Minister nodded. "With little success." He ran his fingers along the smooth interface as if the tactile interaction would yield any information.

Leaning in, Sheppard looked over the panel, seeking any sort of markings that might identify its purpose or anything that might look familiar. Absently, he brushed his hand across the face of the device to wipe the dust off and it suddenly sprang to life. A holographic map appeared in the air above the panel and suddenly the room brightened.

"How did you do that?" Indaali exclaimed, clearly startled. He shielded his eyes from the uncommonly bright lights. "It has never worked for any of my people, yet by the mere touch of your hand…"

Sheppard pulled his hand off of the panel, but everything remained on. "Definitely Ancient technology," he murmured, knowing the only possible explanation was the Ancient gene.

"Clearly the Ancient gene activated the dormant systems," McKay agreed, peering around a large pillar. He abandoned his study of the ZPM. "It looks like a map of the solar system. Here's your planet, Minster," he said, pointing to a dim ball of light with a crimson satellite orbiting, "and…interesting, interesting." McKay stood back, hand on chin, thoughtfully contemplating their findings.

Indaali was not focused on that, however. "Ancient gene?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," Sheppard said a little hesitantly. "Some of our people possess a gene that allows us to interact with Ancient—Ancestor—technology."

"And you happen to be one of these people?" Indaali pressed. Sheppard shrugged in reply.

The Khon'Suan scientist Atius was fascinated and very verbal about it in contrast to his silently pondering leader. "A gene that allows one to interact with technology. Absolutely brilliant," he was saying to Beckett. "You can imagine my interest. We are just understanding genetics ourselves. Do you possess this gene, Dr. Beckett?"

"Aye," the physician answered, sharing in the Khon'Suan's enthusiasm. "It's an interesting concept, isn't it? When I first learned about it I was just as interested as you are. 'Course, when I learned I had the gene I was terrified at first, y'know. And then when I started givin' those that didn't have the gene the ability, don't even ask. We still don't really have any long-term data on the effects of that treatment."

McKay's eyes bugged. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Don't worry about it, son." Carson said, waving a dismissive hand.

Indaali was ignoring their banter, studying the map from an out of the way spot. He glanced up as if sensing Sheppard's eyes on him, and said, "So we have a map." There was something sharp in that gaze, but for the life of him John couldn't figure out why.

McKay shook his head before Sheppard could reply. "Not just a map, Minister. I'm picking up some sort of extended database inside this panel. I should able to download the information onto my computer and take it back to Atlantis for analysis."

"With your permission, of course," Sheppard supplied quickly. He had a feeling Indaali knew how to keep the scores even and wouldn't want to simply give the data away.

Which was why he was surprised when Indaali nodded. "By all means, Dr. McKay. Be my guest."

"Excellent. I have to check on my project anyway, but that shouldn't take me too long. And I'll need a few hours to analyze the data from here. I should be back by midday."

The Minister directed his gaze at Sheppard. "Won't you three be my guests then, while we await your companion's findings? It would please me to extend my hospitality. Perhaps a meal would allow us the chance to further get to know one another?"

Sheppard was tempted to decline, but Atius was already describing to Beckett what sort of meal he might expect and the doctor seemed very receptive to the idea, so he decided to take the Minister up on it. But something about Indaali's expression warned him to keep his eyes and ears peeled.

"Why not?" he said with a grin and all was settled.

* * *

McKay had gone, leaving Sheppard, Beckett and Teyla sitting at a beautifully decorated table near a large window that let the pale sunlight in. Though it was midmorning the glow lamps were still used. There was no talk of trade or business during the meal. The Minister was particular that they enjoy their food without worry or thought.

Before them were plates and bowls and saucers full of different types of food, most of which John could say he genuinely enjoyed. He wouldn't necessarily refer to them as breakfast foods, however. Lounging in his chair, he took a bite of the warm, soft biscuit before him, and reflected on it. Breakfast was a time for sweets, he figured. Fruit, syrup and cinnamon rolls. Maybe something with a sausage gravy type of flavor when he really needed something homey. This meal had a 'dinnerish' feel to it, he felt, though he couldn't for the life of him really categorize any of it into a particular food group. Not that it wasn't good. He noticed Beckett certainly ate enough to prove the wonderful taste.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Indaali asked him from across the table, leaning back comfortably.

Sheppard set his fork down and nodded honestly. "You read my mind. It's all very good, actually. I might have to find something to trade for some of the recipes for this stuff."

Indaali leaned back and smiled indulgently. "You honor my house with your praise. I am pleased. It's a shame Dr. McKay had to miss it."

"Yeah," the Colonel agreed mildly. "We could always take him a doggie bag, I suppose."

The Minister blinked. "Doggie bag?"

Sheppard grinned. "Sorry. A custom of my people to take food home to our pets if we eat out. We tend to think of McKay as some sort of big, brainless…well, something furry anyway. Have to think about that one."

There was a round of soft chuckling around the table. "Ah, Colonel Sheppard, you are certainly quite the character. I find I quite like you."

"Enough to give us a discount on our little trade?" he asked with a smirk.

Indaali laughed. "I will 'have to think about that one'. And Dr. Beckett," he turned towards the physician, "are you quite enjoying yourself as well?"

"Oh," Carson said through a bite of biscuit laden with sweet sauce. He blinked softly and looked at their host. "Quite good, quite good."

The Minister smiled and looked to Teyla. "And you, my dear?"

She nodded and stifled a yawn. "Apparently, I enjoyed it a lot, if that is any indicator. I thank you for your hospitality."

"Good," Indaali murmured, filling his glass from a carafe near him. He took a long sip, then set the cup down. "Now that we're all content, perhaps we could discuss our trade. Dr. Beckett, after speaking with Atius, what are your thoughts?"

"Mm," the doctor said, setting his food down. "Yes, actually. There are some interesting medications we were discussing, as well as information on illnesses recorded on several worlds in this general vicinity. And your people's knowledge of genetics is quite impressive to say the least." He yawned into his hand, then murmured, "Excuse me. But yes, I think there is plenty we could learn from one another."

"Yes," Atius concurred, looking directly at his leader. "I believe so as well."

Indaali took another drink and turned his attention onto Sheppard. "I, too, have thoughts on what I would like to trade."

Sheppard inhaled deeply. He had a strange feeling that what Indaali would propose wouldn't be what any of them expected. "And what are those thoughts?" he asked carefully.

The Minister answered the question point-blank, and the table was immediately silent afterwards. "I would like to invite someone with your Ancient gene to remain here for study." He shared a look with Atius.

It took a moment for everyone to recover from that statement. Finally, Sheppard found his voice. "Well, I might be able to convince Dr. Weir, the head of our project, to give you some data on the gene, but to actually leave someone here…out of the question."

Indaali nodded slowly. "I had hoped you would feel differently, Colonel."

"Well, I'm sorry."

Waving a hand and then tapping his fingers on the table, Indaali shook his head as if it were of no consequence. Sheppard wasn't sure exactly what he was playing at, saying nothing and not meeting any of their gazes. Not until Teyla stood suddenly. "John?" she breathed, looking pale.

He stood up as an attendant rushed her, but instead of attacking the Khon'Suan merely caught her as she fell back into his arms. The attendant eased her back into her chair. "What the hell is going on here?" Sheppard demanded, going for his weapon.

Carson, who had watched Teyla fall, was now looking a bit pale and panicked himself. "Colonel," he said, holding his hands out as if to catch himself. He glanced at Sheppard and managed to say, "Oh crap," before falling sideways in his own chair.

"Indaali!" Sheppard barked, pointing the P-90 at the unconcerned Minister.

Indaali let out an expansive breath. "You didn't eat much of your Roslaban, did you, Colonel?" he asked.

"Which one's that?" Sheppard returned, feeling a little dizzy. Atius pointed at a dish with a white soupy substance, then eyed John thoughtfully. Sheppard cursed. His hands were already shaking and he could not react fast enough as Minal disarmed him at a motion from Indaali. She pushed him back down into his chair and though he tried to shove her away, his limbs were just too heavy to do much good.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be very interested in what I wanted," Indaali explained. He watched Sheppard fight with the weariness that was washing over him. "Don't worry. The girl will not be harmed in any way."

Sheppard pushed his head up to glare at the Minister. "Don't do this," he growled, more as a warning than a plea.

Indaali lifted one hand. "Atius, give him more of the sleeping agent. I am sorry, Sheppard. We could have been friends."

"Like hell," the Colonel replied with a hiss. He shoved at Atius and was restrained by Minal and another guard for his refusal to cooperate. His arm was forced to the table and his sleeve jerked up. Atius wasted no time in being gentle, jabbing Sheppard and injecting a clear fluid. Within seconds John could feel his consciousness slipping away, no matter how he tried to hold on. It dragged him beneath a heavy repose and he knew nothing of what happened next.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter. :-D

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	3. Waking Up Is Hard To Do

**Blood Rituals** – Waking Up Is Hard To Do  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

When Teyla awakened she found she wasn't alone. She knew this neither by vision, nor by hearing any telltale sounds. It was by trained instinct she picked up on another presence in the room with her. She didn't move right away, or give any indication she had roused, waiting to see if the intruder would betray any clues about her surroundings to her so she could decide how to react.

Whoever it was gave her no such luxury. Her own catalogue of sensations suggested she had probably been taken to an infirmary or somewhere else with a bed, for the surface she was on was comfortable. The room was warm, but quiet. If this were an infirmary, there couldn't be many other patients.

Teyla opened her eyes and saw herself reflected back from thousands of shards of glass imbedded in the stone ceiling. It was like looking at the floor after a glass had shattered. She searched the tiny pieces of mirror and saw she was indeed in a bedroom. It was lavish and comfortable, unlike anything she had ever slept in before.

And she found who it was that was with her. Near the window Indaali stood, looking out, hands folded behind his back. He seemed to be the picture of serenity.

Teyla pushed herself up, feeling her muscles balk at being forced to work. "What happened?" she asked, remembering the sudden tension at the dinner table.

If Indaali had been startled by her voice, he did not show it. He turned. "The drug we gave you in your dinner took effect. It becomes potent when exposed to adrenaline, you see. When you and your friends were upset by my suggestion the drug in your blood reacted, knocking you out."

"Why have you done this to us?" Teyla demanded, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "We came in friendship and you would betray our trust? Why?"

The Minister sat down in a chair on the opposite side of her. He looked as if he were searching for the right words to say. "I regret that. I truly do, but you must understand. I could not let you slip from my fingers if you refused my offer."

"You cannot simply expect us to trade a person's life to you for supplies."

"Oh," he responded with a quiet smile, "I assure you I can." His demeanor unnerved her. Teyla glanced at the doorway, and he followed her gaze. "You may leave. Any time you wish. No one will stop you. But will you leave without compensation?"

Teyla jerked her attention back towards him. "Compensation for what? Where are Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Beckett?"

"They are dead," Indaali said firmly.

She shook her head. "I don't believe that."

The Minister gazed at her indifferently. "Your beliefs are irrelevant. Accept the supplies you wished traded, return to your Atlantis, or remain here forever if that is your will. As I said, no one will stop you. No matter what your choice is."

He stood and left her alone then, his charming manner gone, the friendship he had shown before broken. She watched him exit the door, watched the door fall shut and sat there stunned. He was lying about Sheppard and Beckett; she could not believe otherwise. But why? And where did he hide them, that he would be so confident as to allow her to remain here freely?

One thing was certain. She was not going to leave without finding out exactly what had happened to her companions. But when she searched for her radio to call for reinforcements, she couldn't find it. She looked at the window, at the fast dimming sunlight. Why hadn't McKay returned yet?

* * *

When Beckett awakened he noticed a distinct difference in his comfort levels now as opposed to before. Where once he had been sitting in a warm, cushy chair and eating a very, _very_ well prepared breakfast, he was now lying on his back on a hard surface feeling groggy. To his credit, he did try to open his eyes right away, but his lids wouldn't cooperate without being pushed. When he finally could pull his eyes open he looked up into a dull, stone ceiling gazing down on him through the dimness of the glow lamps nearby.

Getting his limbs to oblige was an entirely different story compared to his eyes. Carson lifted his arm to rub sleepily at his face, an action that took a great deal of effort with as heavy as his arms felt. Draping his wrist over the bridge of his nose and once again closing his eyes, he was tempted to just go back to sleep and let whatever situation was unfolding unfold without his help.

But he couldn't do that. He knew he couldn't, no matter how pleasant it sounded. Carson could tell he was on a bunk, so the first step to getting himself going would be to get off the rough bed. It would be slow going, else he might end up sprawling on the floor because he was too weak and unable to handle any quick motions.

He opened his eyes again and turned his head to survey his surroundings. His vision met a wall of bars through which he could see Colonel Sheppard on a bunk, not giving any indications that he was conscious.

Beckett pushed himself into a sitting position and dropped his heavy legs off the bunk. Rubbing his eyes again, he leaned against the cold wall at his back. Whatever it was he had ingested at breakfast packed quite a punch. Not that there weren't times during his busy, stressful days that being so thoroughly knocked out was a great idea, but he didn't rank having it done on an alien world among the best of choices. He gazed fuzzily at the Colonel, trying to recall exactly what had happened. Indaali had been questioning him about possible trade and…oh yes. The Ancient gene. Carson groaned.

At the back of his cell a window caught his sight. He was hopeful for about half a second before he realized there were bars keeping him in. The outside was shadowy. He could see dark roses that looked black in the straining light. Dark roses…and a figure shrouded in black, watching him. He gasped, startled by its sudden appearance, but then it was gone before he could get a better look. It gave him an eerie feeling all over.

He braced himself against the wall and stood, an act that nearly sent him back down onto the bunk again, but he held firm. Carson made his way across the small cell to where Shappard was and said, "John," a little quieter than it had sounded in his head. He cleared his throat and tried again. "John!"

Sheppard was on his stomach, arms tucked beneath him and his face troubled even in sleep. He looked so dead asleep that Carson started to worry just a bit. Reaching between the bars, he felt for a pulse and found a steady, if very restful, beat. "Colonel Sheppard," he practically yelled into the other man's ear, followed by a vigorous shaking.

John grunted, but didn't rouse. Carson folded his arms against the bars and rested his forehead, repeating, "Colonel! Please, wake up. We've got a little problem here."

Knitting his brow, Sheppard managed to open his eyes and look up at Carson before closing them again. "A minute," he mumbled.

Beckett sighed. "You're goin' to fall asleep again, y'know."

"That's the idea."

"A'right," the doctor relented, turning to lean on his side. "Guess there's nothin' we could really do anyway." He glanced across the way and had to look twice. "Ah, John...?"

"What?" Sheppard asked tiredly, peeking up at Carson again.

The doctor met the John's gaze. "We're not alone."

John looked at Carson a moment, then started to push himself up slowly. He looked much like Carson felt—as if he'd been forced through a marathon. "Whatever that stuff was," he murmured, shaking his dizzy head, but he didn't finish his thought. He sat on the edge of his bunk and leaned his hands against his knees, head down as he tried to wash the feelings away.

Beckett glanced back at the two black eyes watching him from the shadows across the hallway. Whoever it was, she was hunkered down at the furthest point in her cell, arms wrapped around her knees and head leaned against it in a pose of fear. She was a young girl, sickly thin, and wore her hair like a veil around the sides of her face as if it would hide her. Carson took a step towards the front of his cell, then stopped abruptly as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He rubbed at his forehead and said, "No need to be afraid, love."

The girl hid her eyes from his gaze. Rubbing his neck, Sheppard turned his head to look at her. "Yeah. Kinda looks like we're in the same boat. Got a name?"

She peered at the Colonel curiously. "Iryll," she whispered.

"Well, that's a pretty name, Iryll. My name's John." He motioned at Beckett. "That's Carson. He won't bite. Can you tell me where we are?"

She seemed to shrink back even further. The two men only just heard her when she said, "Winnowing Grove."

"Winnowing Grove?" Beckett repeated, easing himself back down onto his cot. "What sort of place is this, lass?"

"Don't you know?" Iryll asked him bleakly. Beckett shook his head and she took a deep breath before replying, "Winnowing Grove is where they drink."

Sheppard got up from his bunk and wandered to the front of his cell to see the girl better. "Drink?" he repeated. "They who?"

"The people from Khon'Sora." She seemed to shiver at the name. "This is where they bring you when they need your blood."

Both men exchanged glances. Sheppard waved his hands, trying to absorb what she was telling him. "'Kay listen, we're not exactly from around here, Iryll. We don't know much about your world. Do you know what they're planning to do to us?" She nodded over her folded arms. "Can you explain it to us?"

"They drink your blood." Her words were chilling to the two men. Iryll continued softly, as if speaking louder would bring those she spoke of. "The nobles, they drink your blood because they say it makes them stronger, that they can't live without it. They come to the village every week and demand a sacrifice."

"And you're that sacrifice?" Beckett whispered, gazing at her sadly as she nodded. He turned his eyes to Sheppard. "We've walked into a nest of vampires, that's what we've done! Bloody…"

"Keep your knickers on, Doc," John replied moodily, gripping the bars that kept him locked into his cell. He pulled to gauge the strength and found them up to the task of holding him. Sheppard cursed.

Iryll stood up and now that Carson could see her, he figured her to be no more than fifteen. Fifteen and ready to be taken so that someone could kill her and drink her blood. He shook his head, trying to comprehend what kind of person would sacrifice a child like that. Iryll came to stand at the front of her cell, watching him curiously. "You saw the dark one, didn't you?"

The doctor nodded slowly. "Aye, I saw it."

"Seen what?" Sheppard interrupted.

Carson pointed at a matching window in the Colonel's cell. "I was bein' watched earlier. D'you know who it was, Iryll?"

She shook her head. "I see them sometimes. They look in at me, but never show their faces." Her words left both men feeling uneasy. "Are you hungry?" she asked Carson, reaching into a pocket on her worn dress. She held out what looked like a loaf of dark bread. "There's a nice lady that brings me things."

Beckett shook his head. "No, love. You eat it."

Sheppard had heard something else besides her offer, however. "A nice lady?" he repeated, looking across the hall. "Who is this nice lady?"

"I think she's one of the guards," Iryll replied. She leaned her head against the bars dejectedly. "She won't let you out, if that's what you're thinking. She couldn't let me out."

Sheppard opened his mouth to say more, but a noise from down the hall warned him to keep silent. Two large men wearing guard uniforms came, looking into each cell like demons searching for souls unworthy for paradise. The Colonel decided he must be a sinner, because when they looked at him their interest increased. One pressed a key into the lock to his cell and they both entered, looming over him with intimidating stances. "I don't suppose we could talk about this?" he asked, looking between them.

Without warning one of them backhanded him, sending him sprawling to the side. Unprepared for such a blow, John fell to the floor, but before he could get up again hands like steel traps grabbed him.

"Where are you takin' him?" Carson demanded, voice panicked.

Neither guard replied. Sheppard struggled as they jerked him out of the cell. He was still too weak to fight back. "Don't worry," he said to the doctor, knowing it sounded stupid even as he said it. They hauled him away and disappeared, without much struggle and without giving any hint of their plans.

Holding the bars in her slender hands, trying to see down the dark hallway, Iryll sighed softly and said, "Poor John."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys. Now that I can actually upload finally! ;-)

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	4. The Way of This World

**Blood Rituals** – The Way of This World  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

Apart from being accustomed to the dim lighting of their world and the freakish blood moon, Colonel Sheppard figured they must have some sort of affinity for the chilly weather. There was a breeze coming from a nearby window that was hitting him just right to make his skin crawl. They had stripped him to his t-shirt, leaving his arms bare and susceptible to the cool winds of their world. 

It was getting dark outside. He could see a faint red glow that betrayed a rising moon. Night creatures made noises in the forest outside. It made the fact that he was alone, shackled to a chair on a strange planet and waiting to have his blood stolen from him seem all the more spooky. He sighed. He had never really thought of what the people in horror flicks went through when he watched, but he knew he would never be able to watch Dracula in the same way again.

And then, after a good hour of waiting, the doorway to his lonely little room opened. A familiar face entered with three guards following. "Ah," said Atius, looking up from a notepad he was scratching on. "Colonel Sheppard. I apologize for the wait, but well, things happen, yes?"

John blinked at the casual demeanor. "Apparently things do happen, yes," he replied carefully. He motioned to his wrists that had been stuck to the arms of his chair. "Don't suppose you'd be willing to…?"

Atius shook his head. "Oh, no. Can't do that, I'm afraid." He set his notebook down and wandered to a cupboard nearby. John watched him fish through it and pull out several needles and vials, some of them empty and others filled with a black liquid. He fidgeted with the tools as he returned. "I'll let one arm go, if you'll hold it out for me."

For a moment Sheppard just stared at him, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, did you miss the memo about us being enemies? I'm being held here against my will."

The doctor nodded. "No reason for me to be rude. We can do this the hard way, of course." He motioned and one of the guards approached. The imposing figure reached down and undid one of the cuffs around Sheppard's wrist.

His arm was jerked outward so that his palm faced up and the inside of his forearm was bared. Atius came before him with one of his needles. "I don't suppose explaining any of this is part of your plan?" Sheppard hissed, trying to pull his arm back away from the guard.

Atius looked down. "I am going to take your blood. I wish to study it, of course. Now please, hold still."

John wasn't in a very cooperative mood. He yanked his arm back and was hit in the jaw in repayment. He glared at the Khon'Suan doctor as one of the other guards helped hold his arm down. Atius paid little mind. He stuck the needle into Sheppard's arm efficiently. Sheppard grit his teeth, trying to thwart them, but it did no good. The doctor stole several vials of his blood, then pulled the needle out, letting the blood flow freely down John's bare skin. He watched as Atius pressed a gloved finger to the wound and drew a symbol with the red liquid, murmuring something in a tongue the Lantean didn't understand.

And then he reached for a vial filled with the black stuff. "And just what the hell is _that_?" John growled, still trying to fight.

Atius reinserted the needle and began pumping it into him. When it had all entered his bloodstream, the Khon'Suan removed the needle and held a small bit of gauze over the tiny wound to keep the liquid from flowing back out. "Don't worry about it, Sheppard. Think of it as a genetic flagger. It singles out certain traits and makes them more prominent."

"Yeah?" John breathed, trying to rub at his arm after the Khon'Suans let it go. "This have anything to do with your blood sucking habits?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "The girl told you, did she? As a matter of fact, it does. These traits that are being flagged will be absorbed into the coding of Minster Indaali once he partakes, if he does."

"Why do this? Why are you sacrificing your own people?" Sheppard asked.

Atius studied the Lantean. "To make ourselves worthy for the Wraith. When they come again, they will take the chosen and consume them even as we consume those lesser than ourselves. We must be strong to strengthen those we serve."

"You worship those monsters?"

"It is the way of this world."

At that John had to laugh, a cynical sound that filled the quiet room. "The Wraith don't give a damn about your worship. You're nothing but food to them. One of you is as good as any other."

Atius shook his head. "No. One who has been strengthened will sustain a Wraith longer than one who is weak. It is the price we pay for peace." He turned towards the guards. "Return him to his friend. Beckett must be worried."

John fought the urge to retort, but truth be told, he didn't have to fight hard. As the guards unlocked him and got him to his feet, he felt as if he would fall over. They shoved him forward, but he didn't miss the interested look on Atius' face as he stumbled.

He couldn't pay much attention to the journey through the drafty halls back down to his cell, he was so concentrated on keeping his footing. Not until he heard Carson say, "Thank God," did he even look up.

The guards opened his cell and pushed him in, and John went without a fight. He sank down on his bunk and rubbed his arm again. "Hey, Doc."

"What'd they do to ya?" the doctor asked, coming to stand near him. He looked down at the Colonel's bruised jaw. "I'm guessin' it wasn't fun."

Sheppard rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall at the foot of his bunk. Iryll was already at the front of her cell, looking at him. "They gave you the catalyst." It was a statement, not a question. She held her arm out and both men saw a bruise there. "Now they will say the prayers and consecrate your blood to he that will consume you."

"Lovely," he replied, exhaling a deep breath. He shivered. "I learned an interesting bit of information, though."

Beckett looked at him worriedly. Sheppard could appreciate the helplessness he saw in those blue eyes. Certainly the doctor would want to heal him, but could do nothing except watch. "Aye, lad? What's that?" he asked.

John frowned up at him. "Our friends worship the Wraith."

"Well, that's always a nice thing to run into," Carson sighed. "So let me guess, they do this blood drinking to emulate them, then?"

Sheppard wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the bars. "Worse. They do this because they claim it actually sustains the Wraith longer. Apparently this blood drinking makes them stronger somehow, some sort of genetic absorbing. And the Wraith…you know…"

Beckett watched him a moment. "You a' right, lad?"

"Yeah. Tired." He looked at Iryll. "This catalyst supposed to do this to you?" The girl shook her head. Sheppard closed his eyes, missing the concerned look on Carson's face.

By the time Carson touched his forehead to feel for a fever, he was out.

* * *

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, dragging me off to this god-forsaken cave in the middle of nowhere, but I demand to see someone in charge." 

McKay stood with his arms crossed, looking at the band of treacherous locals that had whisked both he and Ronon off within minutes of exiting the Stargate. He was soaked, having been forced to walk through a marsh to get to this remote location. Ronon had been knocked out with several drugged darts, immediately cited as a real threat to those that had captured them the moment he had started fighting. Rather than assuming they didn't take _his_ being a threat seriously, Rodney concluded that they must need someone awake to negotiate with and since he was the obvious choice in the matter, well that explained that.

There were weapons pointed at them. Big knives and mechanisms that looked like some sort of strange crossbow/gun combo. Not exactly friendly. "And I said you're going to have to wait," one of their guardians replied harshly. He had said the same thing a few minutes ago, but Rodney was not beyond pressure tactics and would likely ask again in the next quarter of an hour.

He paced a little, trying to think of what he could do to get them out of this situation. If only Ronon would wake up. Their impending escape really needed some muscle behind it. He glanced down at the prone figure with an annoyed grunt. Well, he had been in worse situations before. He was just going to have to use his brilliance to find a way out of this one.

McKay touched the rock wall of their pleasant little hideout and sighed. Brilliance could do wonders, but it was a little hard when there were blades trained on you. He had already tried logic, threatening and pleading. These insufferable guards kept insisting that someone was on the way, even going so far as to dart glances at the entrance, but so far they remained all alone. "Look, maybe your friend got sidetracked?" he suggested. "If you could just…"

"Shut up," a tall guard growled. He had been the main speaker since the beginning of this little diversion, and he was an intolerant one at that. McKay had private fantasies about smacking him upside the head with his own crossbow.

He rolled his eyes. "Or maybe they're lying dead in a great big ditch," he grumbled beneath his breath. He held his arms up in concession when the guard lifted his crossbow as if to shoot.

A great big ditch was not where the expected party was. Suddenly the guards and their two captives were not alone. McKay turned his head towards the sound as three people entered—two rough looking Khon'Suans and Minal Iilara.

"Well, it's about time," Rodney said to her as she handed off her crossbow and sank into a chair.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Dr. McKay," she responded with a half-smile. "Unfortunately, I cannot slip away from the Minister very easily these days."

He grunted and tried to approach her, stopping when the guards pointed their weapons again. "All right. So what now? Is this the part where you demand some sort of service I wouldn't otherwise provide if you weren't threatening me? What do you want? Explosives?"

The chief of security laughed and shook her head. "I want nothing, McKay. On the contrary, I've brought you here for your own good. Your friends have landed themselves in some trouble."

"For my own good?" he sputtered incredulously. "Yeah, I call having my friend rained upon by drugged darts and me being threatened by a psycho part of my own good. Right. Where is Colonel Sheppard?"

Iilara pursed her lips, looking at him gravely. She was going to spill it, he could see. She knew she would get nowhere without giving a little. "He and Dr. Beckett have been taken prisoner by the Minister. It seems Indaali has taken an interest in their genes. They are in very serious trouble. Your friend Teyla is raising quite a ruckus at the senate building, but she's otherwise unharmed."

McKay cursed and scratched at his temple. "Wonderful. I can't leave them alone for five minutes without Armageddon unleashing." He studied her. "So, why are you telling me this? Don't you work for Indaali?"

"Working for someone and agreeing with someone are two different things," she replied evasively. "I serve him because I must, because we need people on the inside."

"So you can overthrow the government?" he retorted, feeling agitated and nervous about this situation. A civil war was not what he considered an ideal time to pay a visit. People weren't always rational during wars.

"I'm trying to save lives. The lives of your friends and the lives of innocent people on this world. You don't know what has been going on here."

Considering the manhandling and mistreatment he had suffered so far, he wasn't inclined to feel very sympathetic to their cause. His first concern was his own at this point, so he said honestly, "I don't _want_ to know. All I want is my people back so we can get off this planet. Then you can play _V for Vendetta_ until the cows come home."

Minal gazed at him with cool eyes. "Of course. And we aim to help you get them back."

"Good. How do we do that?"

Her expression didn't look promising. "That's the trouble," she replied softly. She stood up and paced a little, ignoring his impatient glare. "We're working on something, you see. An antidote, if you will. Your friends are being held in a compound where Indaali keeps a poison called 'the catalyst'. Our antidote will render this catalyst and the plants it's made from impotent. It's a one-shot thing, McKay. When we go in to destroy the poison, we get only the one chance. So you see we must rescue your people while simultaneously carrying out our plans."

Rodney shrugged. "So let's do it."

She shook her head. "It's not that simple. The antidote isn't complete. We will have to wait."

"No," he responded simply. "My crewmates are in danger. You're going to help me get them out. Now."

"I can't do that."

"Then you better tell me and my sleeping friend there where to go."

Iilara sighed in frustration. "No one gets into the Winnowing Grove without the security codes, and…"

"And I don't care," Rodney interrupted roughly. "Give me the codes. Destroy Indaali and mount his head on your wall for all I care, I won't try to stop you. We didn't ask to be a part of this, and though helping may or may not do my karma some good…"

"But you _are_ a part of this," Minal finished hotly, glaring with an intense fire in her dark eyes. "Like it or not, you are a part of it. And I'm not going to let you ruin years of carefully constructed plans. If you go there Indaali will know someone is leaking information, so you must see the logic in my choice. And if you don't, I'm sorry."

"Fine," he breathed, pacing a few steps. "And what happens if Indaali uses this poison on my companions?" She looked away, unable to give him an answer he would be satisfied with. He had expected as much. Rodney shook his head. "Look, just tell your dogs to back off, will you? I'd like to sit somewhere that isn't the floor."

Minal waved her hand and the guards allowed him to flop down on a chair near their leader.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I thank you for the reviews. Ah, I haven't see the epi where they find people that worship the Wraith...I just learned there was one from my beta. So ah...I tried to make it kinda like this was the second incident of that sort of thing. :-O +hands out tins of distracting cookies+

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	5. The Futility of Resistance

**Blood Rituals** – The Futility of Resistance  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

Sheppard awoke to the not-so-pleasant sensation of quite possibly the worst case of nausea he had ever had the misfortune to endure. He lay there on his cot, paralyzed because he knew if he moved he would probably die a horrible death—or at least he would want to, anyway. He dared to open his eyes and the light, faint though it was, made him groan. 

"What have you done to him?" he heard Dr. Beckett hiss. John saw a figure in the next cell slam into Carson, knocking him to the floor. The doctor cried out as the guard kicked him.

"Temper, temper, Beckett," Atius responded. He was in the cell too, directing the guards above Carson. "Hold him."

Sheppard watched uselessly, knowing he could do nothing to save his friend. They kicked him again as he tried to roll away, then viciously jerked the doctor to his feet. Beckett tried to shove their hands away from him and was rewarded with a punch to the face. The Colonel saw a small shower of red droplets hit the floor. "Atius, you bastard!" he growled, trying to sit up. His stomach churned, disagreeing with his idea that upright was a good idea.

The Khon'Suan doctor ignored him. The guards pressed Carson onto his cot and held him down, roughly punishing any flinch or twist he made. His arms were held back, forearm up, and John knew what was coming. Like a vulture stalking its prey Atius closed in with one of his needles and descended. "Such resistance," Atius admonished as he started taking blood from the Lantean.

"I'll give ya resistance," Beckett retorted, trying to free his legs. The guard holding them took out a long knife and pressed it to Carson's stomach threateningly.

Atius removed several vials, then said the familiar prayer and took out another tube of catalyst. "This is a less potent variant," he explained as he jabbed the doctor again. "Unfortunately the Rose of Ienarna, the key ingredient, only reacts to live hosts. A shame. I could lose you both without ever finding the correct mix."

When it was done Atius stood and the guards left Carson alone. Beckett sat up and John saw his friend's face was covered in blood coming from his nose and lips. "I'm a'right, lad," he said quietly, trying to rub the blood from his skin.

"I'm sorry, Doc," Sheppard replied. His voice concealed his anger just barely.

The Khon'Suans entered Sheppard's cell next. The Colonel rolled from his side onto his back as Atius came to stand above him with a curious expression. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

John glared up at him, tempted to call him a few choice words. As it was, he knew this man was probably his only hope of getting treatment any time soon, so he remained civil. "Like I been…oh God…been stuffed in a barrel and thrown down a mountain." He rubbed his stomach and closed his eyes again.

The strange doctor hummed in thought. "I just don't understand. I've never seen this reaction before. Some of the earlier journals, maybe, but lately?"

"Well, you'd better bloody figure out how to undo it!" Carson growled in retort. "What is this stuff you're giving us? Poison?"

Atius frowned. "Of course not. It is a simple genetic flagger, nothing more. As I said, I've never seen this reaction before." He looked at the doctor. "How are you feeling now?"

Carson was rubbing his eyes. "Drained. 'Course that might be because your beasts beat the crap out o'me."

Sheppard shivered. He could sympathize. He felt cold and achy all over, like he was coming down with the flu. His muscles were painfully tense. "Don't suppose you know what to do about this, do you?"

"I'm a doctor. I can find the answer given time." There was a moment of silence. John wondered if he _had_ time.

Carson was irate with Atius. "You'd better find that answer fast, then, shouldn't you?" He put his hand to his stomach and groaned, "Bloody hell."

Sheppard watched as Atius eyed his friend speculatively. He didn't like what he saw in those deceptively friendly eyes. "_We'd_ better find the answer." He motioned to the guards. "I need both Colonel Sheppard and the good doctor in my lab. You will be cooperative, won't you, Beckett? For your friend's sake?"

The Lantean doctor glared, but nodded his acquiescence. "Aye, I'll cooperate for his sake."

Two Khon'Suan men entered the cell with Sheppard while Dr. Atius took his key to Beckett's cell. John tried to sit up to accommodate the idea of travel, but when he didn't move fast enough he was grabbed and forced to stand. His head spun and for a moment he couldn't even think of whether or not he _could_ move, much less do it.

"Let's go," one of the guards growled in his ear, shoving him forward.

John stumbled into the bars of his cell and was directed outward by his none-too-kind captors. Beckett tried to come to his aid, but the guard to Sheppard's right pushed him roughly away, causing the Scottish doctor to sputter angrily.

By the time they were in the lab the trip was a blur to Sheppard. He stumbled to the nearest cot and bent forward onto it, resting his upper body. Carson was finally allowed to approach him, and came up to his right, placing a reassuring hand on his back. "A'right, lad?"

"I'm all right," Sheppard replied, his voice weaker than he had thought it would be. He hated that. "You?"

"Bit woosy, but I've been worse. Come on, then. Up ya go." Beckett helped him stand and then aided him in getting onto the cot. He could see the doctor's skin was suddenly pale and his eyes tired. His concern must have showed on his face. "Don't worry. We'll get this sorted out in no time. Promise ya that."

Sheppard put on a wan smile. "They don't pay you the big bucks for nothing, do they, Doc?"

Carson smirked and felt for his pulse rate. "Aye. S'why I'm a filthy rich playboy out in th' middle o'Pegasus, gettin' my arse whipped every time I give a jag backwards."

"Give a jag backwards?" Sheppard repeated. "Not sure I wanna know what that one means."

The doctor shook his head. "Hush now."

"Enough, Beckett," Atius said firmly from across the room. "We have little time as it is. You'll need to understand the catalyst before you can aid me. Come into the lab."

Rolling his eyes, his jaw set, Carson gave Sheppard one last look over. "Try not to worry about it, son. We'll be on Atlantis, laughin' about all this before you even know it."

"Laugh is a pretty strong word," he replied, and then Beckett disappeared. Letting out a breath, John turned his head towards the door to see what his two friends were doing. Unfortunately they were there, waiting for any and all escape attempts.

Not that he thought he would get away with it, if he could even dare try. Of course he would have given it his all if he had been left alone, but Sheppard couldn't help entertaining a mental image of himself hitting the floor and staying there.

He relaxed on his back, trying not to think of the pain, but it was hard. Sheppard closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would take him away from all this until Carson could find out how to cure him, but it felt almost as if he were too tired to even fall asleep.

He wouldn't be given the chance right away, as it was. The door to the lab rooms opened and the two men guarding it murmured in respect to the one that entered. Sheppard opened his tired eyes as Indaali came to stand over him. "Colonel Sheppard," he said, eyes trailing over his prone form. "My, but you do look ill."

"Gee, think?" John grunted in reply. He glared at his captor. "My people won't let this go. They'll come with their advanced weapons. Then what?"

The Minister did not appear alarmed. "What indeed? It does not matter when your people come or what they do. It will not be long before the Wraith reach this world and accept their sacrifice, and as long as that happens all else fades away. So it has been to keep the peace."

Sheppard grit his teeth in frustration. "Do you honestly think it even matters to them? You're just a…" he leaned his head back wearily, unable to continue.

"Keep your strength," Indaali told him quietly.

He wanted to use his strength to kick this man into next Tuesday, but Sheppard settled for a hard glare. The moment was interrupted by a loud crash at the window nearby. Wind sailed into the room, smoothing over him and he shivered. John shot his gaze to the side, hoping beyond hope it was someone to rescue he and Beckett from this surreal little fairytale castle of weird science. There was nothing there except a shattered window and the broken edge of a tree branch. Strange, but for the barest second John thought he had seen a dark figure beyond the sill.

Furious, Indaali snapped his fingers and the guards attended to covering the gaping hole as best they could. He reached for Sheppard's wrist, pulling insistently when the Lt. Colonel tried to evade. The Minister jerked his arm towards himself. "What strong blood must flow through these veins that carry the heritage of the Ancestors."

"Did you have a reason for being here besides boring me to death?" John hissed.

Indaali pulled a knife out of the inside of his stately robe, startling the weakened Lantean. He cut along Sheppard's palm, making a larger wound than he might have if John hadn't jerked away. The Colonel grunted in pain, favoring his hand when he was given control again.

Lifting the knife to shine in the light, the Minister watched as the blood on its surface dripped like a crimson tear down the blade. The light in his eyes was disturbing. "I hold before me your life, Colonel Sheppard," he whispered reverently. "Isn't it amazing how such knowledge, such experience as you have gained can be stricken from this universe by the mere stopping of this river of life?"

Sheppard tightened his uninjured fist, wanting to strike at the Minister. Indaali knew it, too, and opened his arms to invite such an attempt. "Go quote your twisted poetry somewhere else," John growled, closing his eyes once more.

Indaali laughed. "I shall. Have no worries, my friend. I hear you and Beckett befriended the young girl in the dungeon."

"We spoke to her," John replied carefully, looking up at Indaali.

The Minister nodded and sheathed his blade without cleaning it of John's blood. Then he turned away and left without explaining why he had brought up Iryll.

Sheppard had a bad feeling he didn't need an explanation.

* * *

After a brief rest on a rude cot in the cave where, McKay had learned, the rebel Khon'Suans did their scientific dirty work, he found himself to be in poor spirits and sore all over. Minal Iilara had opened up and explained a little more to both he and Ronon about their religious differences with their current government, and he had to say he could understand her position a bit better. He was even willing to give her plan a chance to succeed. 

At this particular moment, however, he was crouching in the trees with Ronon and one of the guards—the same one that had been so tough-talking to him as a matter of fact. His name was Usani and he had no wife and no children, for he feared losing them to the blood-thirst of one of Khon'Sora's nobles as his sister had lost her son.

"Now, let me get this straight," McKay said, knitting his brow, still unable to believe what he was hearing. "They drink the blood. They actually…and do they…do they bite their victim's neck?"

Usani gave him an odd look. "What would they do that for?"

Rodney shook his head. "No reason. So, what they just cut you open and…?"

The Khon'Suan pursed his lips. "Mercifully, I've never been taken to Winnowing Grove, else I could tell you the procedure in great, morbid detail," he said distastefully. "All I know is that death is slow."

McKay grunted in interest, then noticed Ronon staring at him. "What?" he demanded, but the big man said nothing.

"Shh!" Usani hissed, and then pointed out towards the city they had been watching.

And there was what they had been waiting for. The three men watched as two guards escorted Teyla from the high walls of Khon'Sora. The plan had been for Minal to suggest to Indaali that they rid themselves of her to maintain internal security because they had no way of knowing what sorts of technology the Athosian possessed. In this way they could remove Teyla from harm's way and employ her help in the rescue, assuming _that_ ever got under way. Rodney had his doubts.

The guards led Teyla to the edge of the forest and Usani motioned for them to be exceptionally still and silent. She walked proudly, with a deadly determination in her eyes that Rodney recognized. She would have returned if they weren't about to whisk her away.

The Athosian leader entered into the trees and the guards that had brought her began their journey back towards their city. Rodney pushed himself into a standing position and began to tiptoe around the massive tree they had been watching from.

Ronon tried to grab him, but McKay dodged and crept onto the path behind Teyla. He knew no matter what he did he would startle her, but keeping her silent was paramount. And then an idea came to mind.

Picking up the pace, but making sure every step he took was as silent as silent could get, Rodney made his way to her back and when he was within pouncing distance he did just that. His right hand went for her mouth and his left arm snaked around her waist. Perhaps not a solution he would usually employ, but he was feeling lucky today. He had seen it in enough movies to know how it worked.

And then suddenly he was in the air, flying over her hip towards the ground where he hit and groaned out in pain. He looked up to see her in a defensive stance, dark eyes blazing. "What did you think you were doing?" she demanded of him when she saw who it was. She stretched out her hand.

Rodney accepted and stood with her aid. Nearby Ronon was leaning against a large tree, arms crossed and smirking. Usani was busy making sure no one had heard McKay's attempted attack. "I was trying to keep you from, well, doing what you just did, for one thing. Then there's the need for quiet with those bloodsuckers so close. Your throwing me just tipped them off however, so we'll probably be taken straight back to Khon'Sora to become part of their charming dinner habits."

"Quiet," Usani barked, approaching with an annoyed look. "They didn't hear."

Teyla looked at Rodney. "Why did you not simply inform me of your presence?"

"I didn't want to startle you," he said.

She gave him a politely dubious look. "I could hear you coming the moment you entered the pathway. You could not have startled me."

McKay waved his hand, feeling embarrassed and annoyed. "Right. Can we just get moving? It's going to take me forever to work out the kinks in my back."

And so Usani led them back towards the marshes. Teyla eyed her companions gravely. "Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Beckett have been taken captive," she informed them. "Indaali insists they are dead."

"Well, he's lying," Ronon rumbled, eyes moving, watching for predators of any variety.

"Do you know what he wants with them?" she asked.

McKay nodded with a disgusted expression. "Seems he's hungry and figures their blood might hit the spot."

It took her a moment, but when she understood his meaning her eyes darkened. "Then we must rescue them. It may already be too late."

Minal had reported differently not too long ago. "No, see apparently that genius Atius poisoned Colonel Sheppard with the drug they use to aid in the absorption of the blood. Indaali won't be drinking until they modify it. This gives us a little breathing room." McKay frowned as they came upon the entrance to the marshes. "I hate this place."

"So do Indaali's lackeys," Usani grunted, entering without care.

The journey through the wetlands afforded McKay about fifteen minutes of grumbling before Usani threatened to shoot him, and then another fifteen he spent in peevish silence. When they finally reached the caves and entered, McKay threw himself into the nearest chair and took out his radio, fiddling with it absently. Then he noticed something.

At the back of the cave was a large door that none of the guards would let him approach last night. Iilara had told him it was where their chief biologist did his research on the antidote, but she wouldn't permit him to examine their work even though she claimed to trust his intention to get off this planet without interfering with their plans.

Now that door was open. "Dr. Syren?" Usani called, raising his crossbow.

A shadow emerged from the door and Rodney blinked. It was the scientist that had been on the run when they had first exited the Stargate. He looked ragged, as if he had been working the night through. Perhaps he had been. Syren held up a tube of clear liquid. "It can't be completed," he said simply.

Usani dropped the aim of his weapon. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have no way to complete my work. The equation cannot be solved. There is something missing and I cannot, for the life of me, figure out what it is." The doctor sank down to the floor, back against the wall.

"Anything can be solved," Rodney stated firmly. "You're just tired."

Syren raked his gaze over McKay. "There is no plant on this world, no chemical I can manufacture, that can permanently neutralize the catalyst. The Rose of Ienarna is too potent."

McKay shook his head. "The rose of what? Look, it doesn't matter. It can be solved. You can't just give up now that you're so close."

"Who are you, stranger?" the biologist asked tiredly.

"A man that has solved the unsolvable." He waved his hand towards the back. "Now let's get you some coffee or whatever passes for that here and get you back to work, 'kay?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks you guys! I can't tell you how tickled pink I am at how well I've been received into this section of :-D Why, not since I saw Carson's…. 

And the whump gets a bit worse. Major whoopins for both boys next chapter. ;-)

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	6. Pain

**Blood Rituals** – Pain  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

John opened his eyes. Immediately he knew there was something seriously wrong. His head pounded and his ears were fuzzy. He didn't see Carson anywhere, nor did he see that scamp Atius. His guards were still present, however. But he didn't care. He was frozen to the bone and so tense he felt he could close in upon himself and still not find relief. 

As he pushed himself up into a seated position, John found his hands shaking terribly. His eyes went dark for a frightening moment as the blood rushed to his head. "I…" he whispered, but couldn't get his thoughts straight enough to form the words right. When he could see again he noticed the guards watching him uncertainly.

Sheppard threw his legs over the side of the cot and got to his feet. Immediately he went down to his knees, too dizzy to keep balance. "Carson?" he breathed, looking for the entrance to the lab. The two guards rushed towards him as he started to move towards the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of them hissed, jerked him up by his shirt. The Colonel fell into his arms as he took another step towards the lab.

His distress must have startled his captors, for they grabbed his shoulders and instead of hauling him back to his bunk, took him to the lab he sought. When the door opened John vaguely heard Carson talking in ragged tones, saying, "Look, you bloody fool, if you would just…" and then, "John?"

Sheppard collapsed then. He was still painfully conscious of what was wrong with him, but he had no energy to pick himself up. "Sweet god, he's white as a sheet," Beckett exclaimed, bending over his prone form as the guards stretched him out on the floor. "_Give me the steroid!_"

"Beckett, so help me," Atius hissed from somewhere else in the room, John couldn't figure out where. His head swam in the promise of sweet blackness.

But the doctor wouldn't let the other man finish. "Just give it to me and we'll talk about this later!" There was a note of finality to Carson's voice that must have spurred Atius into action, because in the next moment Sheppard felt his thigh being stabbed by what—in his confused state—felt like a needle twice the normal size. He groaned and tried to bat the offender away, but Carson held his arm down, saying, "I know you're not likin' this, lad, but you'll like it even less if I don't. Just stay calm. All ya have ta do is wait it out, and you'll be fine. It won't kill ya. Your body just has ta fight until the ruddy drug is out of your system."

"I don't," Sheppard whispered, not even sure what he was saying. "I can't." He looked blearily into Carson's blue eyes and gripped his coat.

"You can," Carson told him firmly. "Don't you worry about it. Just a little discomfort, then you'll be as right as rain."

The Colonel took a deep breath as the cool air in the room seared across his sweat-drenched skin. "It hurts," he groaned, closing his eyes to shield them from the light. He had never felt so battered in his life. He had never felt such acute fear of death, either.

"Pulse?" Atius inquired, standing above.

Beckett pressed his fingers along Sheppard's wrist. "Racing. Give it a moment, will you?"

A few more labored breaths and though he was shaking like a leaf, Sheppard calmed down. He felt by no means or stretch of the imagination capable of movement, but the intensity of his panic faded some as his friend soothed him with encouraging words. He put his hand on Carson's arm and squeezed, trying to inquire about his state, but he couldn't be sure the doctor understood. He could see Carson's skin was sallow, his hair moistened by sweat.

"You're lucky the steroid isn't killing him," the Khon'Suan observed in dark tones. "If the catalyst had reacted to it…"

"Look who's talkin' about takin' precautions," Beckett spat in reply. "I know what I'm doin'."

John shook his head and said, "Doc," trying to get him to let it go, but the doctor was too angry.

"You're lucky waitin' around didn't kill him," he snapped at Atius. "I told ya this was goin' to happen, but you're so concerned with that catalyst and your pride…"

"Dr. Beckett!" Atius yelled, quieting the startled Lantean. Sheppard opened his eyes, wanting to draw attention away from their argument, but it was too late. Atius was fuming. "I have tried to be polite to you, but you do not seem very receptive. Perhaps you need to be taught to hold your tongue. Colonel Sheppard will be fine."

Carson turned his attention back onto his patient. "John, how are ya feelin', son?" he asked, so concerned he missed the order Atius gave his guards to take him away. "Ya gave me a right bloody scare."

"Doc, don't," Sheppard breathed, shaking his head. He could see a dangerous glint in Atius' eyes. "Don't argue." He wanted to warn the doctor how dangerous their situation was becoming, but he just couldn't think of all the words he needed to say it.

Carson looked a bit sheepish. He might have said something in reply, but the two Khon'Suan guards were at his back. They heaved Beckett to his feet roughly. "You'd do this to me?" he asked Atius, who was watching with a hard expression. "Colonel Sheppard needs critical care right now..."

"He'll get it," Atius replied coldly. "I am a doctor."

"You're _not_ a doctor!" Carson hissed back at him.

The Khon'Suan scientist motioned towards the door. "Take him to the gardens."

Anger infused Sheppard as he watched his friend get dragged away. Atius came to his side, reaching to help him up, but John didn't want his hands on him and growled, "_Don't…touch me!_"

"Don't be stupid," the doctor replied wearily. "The floor is cold. You _will_ die if you remain down there." Sheppard was hauled onto another cot. Atius draped a blanket over him to combat the chill in the room, then looked at his shaking form a moment. "We cannot neutralize the catalyst, or rather I will now allow it to be done by artificial means. Your Ancient gene is protecting your genetic makeup by destroying the catalyst anyway, so our best option is to allow it to proceed. The steroid Dr. Beckett gave you should keep you stable enough to fight it off, but you won't be feeling yourself for a while yet." He reached for some sort of device that he wrapped around the Colonel's wrist. "This will take your temperature."

"They gonna kill him?" Sheppard asked, unwilling to acknowledge the Khon'Suan's ministrations.

Atius watched the alien thermometer work. "I think you have a fever," he said absently, placing his hand on Sheppard's forehead. "Our temperature readings are gauged differently. I cannot remember what Beckett said the norm converted to. You feel very warm, though."

John shivered beneath his blanket. "Answer me!" he wanted to shout, but couldn't find the voice.

Another foreign device was snapped around the back of Sheppard's neck. He could feel a coolness radiating off of it and in his fevered stated it only served to increase his trembling. Trying desperately to find a position that provided warmth and failing, he settled on his side. At this point he could only put faith in his companions.

Atius never replied to his question.

* * *

The halls he traversed on stumbling feet were mournfully grey and quiet. Beckett didn't know where they were taking him or for what purpose, but despite the innocuous sound of Atius ordering him to be taken to the gardens he didn't think it was for tea. His captors would not speak a word as they forced him along. 

At the top of a very old and cracked flight of stone stairs there was a large, heavy looking door. One of the guards shoved it open and the other dragged Carson out into the cool air. A line of glow lamps led the way through the grove that gave this place its name. It was dark and shadowy, the kind of path one took his final walk down. He hesitated there at the threshold between the small fortress and nature. Would this be his final walk? "If ya kill me…" he started, but a dagger blade pressed into his skin just behind his kidney convinced him to go along with this until he could find an opportunity.

"Move," the guard at his left said, poking him with the sharp tip.

Carson wrapped his arms around himself as it began to rain softly. He took the first step and hoped he could figure out a way out of this by the time he reached the end of the path. A flash of lightening made him blink. Thunder cracked in the distance. It was perfect weather, he reflected irritably, wiping water from his eyes. Nothing could top this moment off better than if he heard a woman scream.

Or moving shapes in the dark. He turned his head towards what he thought was a shadow dancing in his vision. There was nothing there but trees and shadows. His imagination was really playing with him, or maybe it was the drug Atius had forced on him. For all the hope giving a lesser dose would give it certainly didn't hold all the side effects at bay. Carson was nauseated and dizzy.

Yet in the darkness he could swear he heard something. It was as faint as breathing, but like a chilling song at the same time, the moaning in the black of night. It was then one of his captors decided to say something other than an order. Leaning close to the doctor's ear, the Khon'Suan whispered, "They hunger."

Were these Iryll's dark ones? Despite the sudden gnawing at his stomach at that statement, Carson refused to show his fear and say anything in response. He kept his eyes straight and jaw set as they led him through the mud to a small clearing. There he looked around for clues as to what his doom would be. Dead bushes littered the sides of the clearing and crushed, dirtied flower petals made a path towards a stone block in the center.

It was now or never. He couldn't just let them murder him without a fight. One of the Khon'Suans wrapped his hands around Carson's arm and the doctor used the element of surprise to swing his fists back into the man's stomach as hard as he could. The guard groaned and crashed to the mud.

The other one sent the handle of his knife into Carson's jaw in retribution. For a moment he saw stars, but he knew he couldn't stand around to count them all. The doctor ducked another brutal punch, then threw himself into his attacker. The two men rolled to the ground, sliding in the wet dirt. Carson climbed the other man, straddling his stomach to hold him down. The guard had a blade in his hand and swung it indiscriminately at the doctor.

Unfortunately, the previously fallen guard recovered quicker than the time Beckett had to overcome the guard currently attacking him. Before he even knew he was in danger, the guard slammed the handle of his own short blade into the back of Carson's head, knocking him to the side. It didn't rob him of his consciousness, but he was so dizzy he couldn't think straight, much less execute a coordinated escape.

He was jerked off the saturated, earthen floor and held on his knees while one of them started yanking his jacket off his shoulders. Carson struggled to no avail, nearly throwing up in the process as his head spun. The clothing came free of his body and was tossed away.

Beckett jerked away so he could escape his captors, who laughed at the futile gesture. One of them kicked him in the hip viciously.

Carson fell to dirt with a moan, his hands splayed and sinking in the mud.

At that point he was held down on his stomach, unable to overcome both of them. They ripped the black shirt off his body, leaving him bare to the elements. The sprinkles of rain against his back were like gentle tears.

But they weren't finished. The guards forced Carson up and dragged him through the slippery mud to the stone block, shoving him down against it. He groaned as it scraped against his naked flesh. Abruptly he shoved himself backwards, trying desperately to knock his captors off balance just long enough for him to get away, but they were intent and he was still reeling from the blow to the head. He was shoved back down and the motion made him dizzy. Each guard took one of his wrists and shackled it to the top of the stone to keep him in place.

Then they left him alone in the dark. He listened to their soft chatter as they retreated back down the path they had led him down. For a long moment he remained perfectly still, trying to gather his wits for whatever was about to come. The rain soaked his skin.

It came unexpected. It felt like a lash threaded with thorns had been raked across his bare, wet skin, but he couldn't be certain He cried out and was left to recover, though he doubted it was for mercy's sake. Shivering with tension, he braced himself against the stone. Carson hovered there on his knees, chest heaving as he listened to the rainfall. He pulled uselessly at the shackles.

And then he was hit again, three times in cruel, rapid succession. Each blow made him jerk against the block. He let out a low moan and trembled in the cold when the silence in the dark returned.

Warmth dripped down his back, mixing with the cool water from the sky. His blood flowed freely down his pained flesh. But it wasn't over. When he could think again, he tensed, fully expecting to be hit again. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the stone for support.

The blow didn't come.

Carson opened his eyes when he heard the heavy breath behind him. He tried to turn his head to see, but whoever it was kept well out of his vision. He didn't have to wait long for confirmation that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, though. The doctor straightened when a cold hand pressed along the small of his back. He shivered as it trailed up his flesh, wiping at the warmth dripping down him. And then white fingers inserted themselves in front of his vision to show him his own blood. The hand looked human, but dead, and he shuddered in revulsion.

Another blow tore at his skin, this time coming from the creature's nails being scraped down his back. Carson clenched his teeth hard and tightened his fists as the pain coursed through him. Then the hand pawed at him again, palm tracing the muscles of his back, scooping up more of his blood. He was horrified to hear it licking the red liquid off its fingers.

Carson was afraid. It terrified him to be so helpless in so unreal a situation. He tried to keep silent, but couldn't help but gasp for air as he struggled. But he didn't want them to hear him, didn't want it to draw more of them out.

The creature pet him softly, rubbing its frigid hand through his hair as it leaned close like it was trying to comfort him. Lips pressed against his temple gently as the thorns fell against his back twice more. He made a pained noise, then whispered, "Please," not even sure these dark ones could understand speech. His fresh wounds were touched by reverent hands and he moaned.

A few more blows ended the bloodletting, leaving Carson breathless and fighting for consciousness as more hands joined the feast. He could feel them caressing his naked skin in a perversion of a calming stroke, drinking of him, and the horror of this planet became all too real.

When the feast was over they left him alive and retreated into the shadows. Carson sagged against the block. He was still awake, though just barely. Part of him expected the guards to come and take him back to Atius. Perhaps this had just been a hard lesson that he would live through and carry the scars of all his life.

But as the rain poured and the night dragged on he realized they had left him for good. He would die, but it would be a slow death.

Beckett closed his eyes and groaned in pain.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehe, drive by whumping. ;-) Thank you all for the reviews. +sniffles and hands out M&Ms+ 

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	7. Chosen

**Blood Rituals** – Chosen  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

The Rose of Ienarna was delicate. The black petals could be torn from their high seat with a mere brush of the hand. Even the thorns were tame on this little monster. Rodney ripped a petal off the sample he was holding and crumbled it between his fingers. Gray dust like ashes fluttered away from his unkind grasp. He glared at the remaining petals and murmured, "Roses are always trouble." 

He certainly was no biologist, geneticist or even a palatable nurse. Yet in many ways those things were not so dissimilar from chemistry and engineering. And after having the current problem explained and even being shown the chemicals react to one another, he now had to concede that he could see no way for them to solve the problem this little rose was causing with their current assets.

For all its weaknesses it was a potent little flower. Generally speaking the rose's properties weren't very complex. Once ground the tiny little particles of slate dust became active. If one ingested the ash of the petals, a certain chemical released by the flower upon crushing would find its way into one's bloodstream. The particles naturally sought certain genetic markers for what purpose neither Rodney nor the Khon'Suans knew. All they did know was that it made it pretty darn handy to create a drug that would find these genetic markers and highlight them.

The Khon'Suan nobles were addicted to the genetic materials. They had their own drug treatments, which were administered with each birth of a new bloodthirsty aristocrat. They were treated to absorb the genetic materials, leach strength and other positive qualities and assimilate it into their own genetic coding. It was really rather brilliant, and really rather disgusting. Rodney frowned at the offensive flower in his hand. Because of this flower a portion of Khon'Su's newborn babies suckled blood as their first meal, while the others suckled fear of their future.

Teyla sat down across from him, her eyes following the descent of the ashes as Rodney sprinkled the floor. "I hate roses," he told her for no particular reason.

"Colonel Sheppard told me that the women of Earth love them," she countered thoughtfully.

"They get on my nerves." McKay looked at her. "A couple years ago I had this date with this amazing woman. Long legs that could kill, hair as golden as the sun, and breasts that…" he trailed off, seeing he was rapidly losing his audience. "Anyway, I showed up at her door with a dozen pink roses. When she answered I handed them to her right away and she squealed, tossed 'em back at me and within five minutes had so many hives I could barely recognize her. Totally ruined me on giving roses."

"Did you see her again?" Ronon asked him from the chair he was seated in.

Rodney shook his head mournfully. "No. I could never get that image out of my mind after that, and after commenting on that her slashing my tires sort of cinched it."

"Hmm," Minal hummed. She was sitting at her desk looking pale at the news Syren had delivered about the catalyst. Everything had been riding on this new counter-drug. All their current tries could not neutralize the effects of the Rose of Ienarna for a long enough time to make it useful and their final test had proven unsuccessful. Now they were back at square one and Rodney knew that had to smart.

Iilara looked up at the Lanteans. "As charming as that story was, Dr. McKay, I think it's time for us to concentrate our efforts elsewhere. If we had time perhaps we could do something to neutralize the catalyst, but we have tarried too long already. Indaali will not wait forever." She gripped a crossbow lying beside her and started to load it. "I will warn you there will be danger."

"I'm up for that," Ronon replied, eager to be moving after waiting uselessly for so long. Maybe it wasn't Wraith he would be fighting, but it was action.

Which got Rodney thinking. He snapped his fingers. "Wait, wait, wait. Why fight? What about Teyla's Wraith gene? Do you think they would respond to that? Think it would give us an edge or some authority?"

Minal's eyes were wide. "You are one of the Chosen?" she whispered, looking at the Athosian.

Before Teyla could respond Ronon lifted his gun. "Maybe."

"Ronon," Teyla admonished softly, her brow knit as she approached the security chief. Minal Iilara had her eyes averted. "What is wrong?"

"You are a child of the Wraith. One of the Chosen," Minal replied gently, only sparing the briefest of glances. "I have never met one."

The Athosian shook her head. "It does not mean anything other than different genes, Minal. I am no different than you."

"No, no," Minal breathed shaking her head. "You are…"

"Look, Minal," Rodney interjected a bit impatiently, and for once Teyla was grateful for that particular aspect of his personality, "Right now our little Chosen One wants her friends to be rescued. Would Indaali react towards Teyla the same way?"

The security chief looked at him. "Maybe. If his lust for blood has not blinded him already. There is only one way to find out. The Winnowing Grove is an hour's walk from here and there are creatures."

Rodney blinked. "Creatures? What sort of creatures?"

"The deadly kind," she responding simply.

McKay waved his arm and looked heavenward. "Thank you _so much_ for your brutal honesty. Don't even bother to soften the reality of it just a tiny bit, you know, for the sake of making this mission seem sane."

Ronon smiled quietly, checking his gun. "Maybe they're furry and cute."

"Great," the physicist huffed. "All I need is Peter Cottontail coming at me with a chainsaw. Thank you, but no. If you guys will excuse me a minute?" He didn't even wait before disappearing from view.

Teyla put her hand on Minal's hand, noticing it was trembling. The black-eyed woman turned her head towards the Athosian. "Perhaps we can help you," Teyla told her gently. "Dr. Beckett is a brilliant healer. He may be able to take the steps that your Dr. Syren cannot."

Iilara smiled wanly, looking hopeful. "If that is so then I will give you my life, Chosen."

"I would never ask it," the Athosian replied softly. "You are affected deeply by the things your government does, but no one else in the senate building seemed troubled."

The Khon'Suan woman exhaled. "No one there is in danger of losing their lives or their loved ones. To work in the government one must be born into a noble family. Since all the nobility partake of the blood rituals they have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"And you are…"

"Yes," Minal replied wryly, looking directly into Teyla's curious eyes. "I am a noble. I have partaken of the blood. I didn't know any better until I befriended one of the peasants in the village. I would take Dr. Syren to the village, guard him as he practiced medicine on those less than ourselves." She said that with a bitter laugh. "They killed her, my friend. And then Syren started working on a way to wean us off the blood addiction. That was the first step in my transformation from loyal guardian to rebel."

Teyla again put her hand on the other woman's. "Then perhaps you are the first in a long line of people that can change. Do not give up."

Iilara smiled a genuine smile. "I won't."

* * *

Chimes tinkling in the rainfall at a nearby window awakened Colonel Sheppard from the sleep he had not even been aware he had fallen into. And man, was it cold or what? He shivered in the cool air and attempted to find a warmer position. Except his arms wouldn't move. Sheppard opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the lab. His arms were strapped to a cold, metal table that was reclined so that his head was higher than his feet, and his mouth was bound shut with something that reminded him of duct tape with a bit thrust between his teeth. He had a bad feeling about this. 

The room itself was dark. Sparsely placed glow lamps flickered in the shadows, revealing stone pillars with carvings. He definitely had a bad feeling about this. The atmosphere didn't say comfort. He was almost afraid to examine his other surroundings.

Yet a noise from the floor beckoned his attention. Swallowing uncomfortably, he drew his gaze down and not far away saw a crumpled form sprawled on the floor. His stomach seized at as Iryll watched him through hopeless eyes. She wasn't dead. Her eyes would blink now and then, her chest would rise and fall. But neither did she appear alive in any emotional sense of the word. Her wrists bled on the stone floor, on her dress and skin. He could see symbols carved into her collarbone. It filled him with disgust. She was so young. So unbelievably young.

Two men broke the horrid silence, though just barely. They entered from a great door on the other side of the room, walking on slipper-shod feet, their eyes blindfolded and heads bowed. How they could see he did not know, but they found Iryll without error. Each took a hand and dragged her as if she were a mere rag doll. John yelled through his gag, but no one paid him any mind. He wanted to kick the bed he was stretched out on, but his legs were shackled tightly down.

He let out an expansive breath. It was so hard to breathe without access to his mouth. It was like claustrophobia and the more he thought about it the more intense his discomfort became. Sheppard stretched his fingers, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Another cloaked figure entered the room. Atius. He did not wear the blindfold, but he walked quietly as the two priestly-figures had done. When the Khon'Suan doctor looked into his face John glared with all the rage he felt inside. If he could, if he had the chance, he swore to himself he would kill this man for his monstrous science.

As it was, he could do nothing as Atius bowed his head and whispered prayers to the Wraith. Sheppard would have liked to tell the scientist exactly what his prayers would get him from the Wraith. Not that any of these sick-minded strangers would listen.

Then Atius stopped and looked up. From a pocket in his robe he removed a small case and from that a needle. John tensed. It was filled with black catalyst. Maybe they were just going to kill him and get it over with. Like Carson. He closed his eyes a moment, then pulled himself out of it. No. Carson wasn't dead. He wouldn't believe that.

He groaned as the needle penetrated his arm. The liquid went in slowly as if Atius savored each moment of his discomfort. Within his flesh the tissue surrounding his veins warmed, and the feeling spread quickly as his bloodstream assimilated the dark drug. Sheppard tensed.

And then the great doors opened once more. Indaali entered, changed from his state gray to deepest crimson. Atius pulled the needle from his arm, opened Sheppard's shirt, and stepped aside for his leader to take his place at the Lantean's side. The Colonel held his chin high in defiance even though he knew something was about to happen that he probably wouldn't thank his new enemies for.

"It wasn't always this way," the Minister said, gazing down upon his prey. Thunder shook the walls. Despite the chill in the room Sheppard was hot, sweat moistening his clothes and hair. "No one on the outside knows how this government works. When I began training to be a politician it was to help my people. And as one climbs in rank they learn the secrets of Khon'Su. The terrible choices one must make."

John grunted, showing his distaste on his expression if not in words. Whatever choices Indaali had made when he was younger, Sheppard was certain now he was quite happy with his so-called duties. The light in his eyes was unmistakable. Indaali wanted blood. He craved it.

"The Wraith are coming," he continued softly. "The beacon at the gate is lit, signifying their wakefulness and eagerness to feed. I don't have time to drink from you properly, over a period of months. So I will take all of your blood this night." John squirmed uncomfortably.

The Minister moved to a nearby stone table. He reached down into the center and removed a long dagger that Sheppard hadn't even known was there, buried in a recess in rock surface. He shifted as the Khon'Suan returned to his side, bowing his head.

"May the Wraith find strength in your blood," he whispered, then lifted the knife.

Sheppard moaned hard into his gag as the blade sliced along his collar. Saying nothing, Indaali traced his flesh with a reverent expression. Blood was life. Blood was everything to these strangers. It slipped down his skin like hot rain. The Colonel's chest heaved with every ragged breath he took as Indaali cut him, then moved to the other side. It was barbaric and invasive. Sheppard could feel his fingertips start to tingle from the strain of trying to pull his arms free.

His handiwork complete, Indaali stepped back and looked at the fouled blade. "May you bleed true for the Wraith and for their servant," he finished the prayer, then flicked the blood off the dagger onto the stone table. John watched the drops sink into the paths of other rivers of blood from countless other victims over the centuries.

Atius approached then, holding within his hand a crystal vial. He pressed the opening along Sheppard's bare skin and started collecting his life's blood for whatever sick purposes.

_McKay, where the hell are you?_ he thought urgently. _I'm going way, way past worried._

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all my lovely new friends! And can I say this? I HATE being cold+curses Jack Frost+ 

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	8. Cats and Mice

**Blood Rituals** – Cats and Mice  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

Rodney rubbed the rain out of his eyes for the fifteenth time and looked up. "Wonderful," he said sharply. "More trees. Lovely planet you have here, Usani." He turned away from the man, reaching into his pocket to get a ration bar.

The Khon'Suan rebel lifted his crossbow as if to knock it into the unsuspecting Dr. McKay's head, but Ronon quickly grabbed his wrist and drew him back. "How far in is this building?" he asked Minal.

"Not far," she told the large man, and then stepped beneath the canopy of the grove. The small party began in with her, weapons poised and senses alert. "There will be two guards ahead. One on the left side of the gate and one on the right. Their vulnerable points are the head and arms. The torso is padded. Shoot to kill. Usani will input the access codes and then we're in."

"And ah, what sort of resistance should we expect on the inside?" McKay asked a bit cautiously.

Iilara glanced over her shoulder. "Atius keeps two guards with him. There are several that live in the compound and Indaali keeps several with him as well."

"Sheppard and Beckett?" he pressed, hoping time hadn't run out on them already.

Minal shook her head. "He has another prisoner waiting for him. He will want to enjoy her while Atius tries to fix the problem with the catalyst." Her voice was hard.

As they drew nearer to the compound the rescue party quieted their curiosities and prepared themselves for battle. Nor far into the grove Minal stopped them, drawing them behind one of the large trees. "Just around that bend," she whispered so faintly McKay hardly heard it. "Get ready."

"Right," Rodney breathed, then nudged Ronon. "You first." The large man rolled his eyes. Teyla eyed McKay for a moment, to which he said, "What? He's a better shot than me."

"Let's go," Minal ordered, motioning them on.

And so they followed. Her officers stormed onto the path with Ronon at their heels and pandemonium broke loose. The two guards at the gate had gone down without much fuss—how could they not with all the crossfire raining on them—but Minal had apparently not been prepared for an increase in security. There were four more Khon'Soran noble guards within the walls of the compound and each fired fast to avenge their fallen companions. One of the rebel Khon'Suans fell to the dirt at Rodney's feet, dead.

Ronon rolled to avoid a zinging crossbow bolt that nearly struck his head, then flawlessly took aim with his own weapon and sent his attacker back into the compound. McKay thrust his hand out to help him up, but Ronon ended up jerking him down to the mud with him as one of the remaining attackers tried to shoot him down. The bolt buried itself in the mud just a few centimeters away from where the large warrior was. Rodney, on the other side of him and unceremoniously sitting on his rear, muttered, "Thanks," before rolling away from another hit.

He thrust himself behind a nearby tree for cover and peered around it, looking for something to shoot. It wasn't his favorite thing in the whole world, but he felt aggravated enough to make it a sport today as long as he could do it from out of harm's way. Usani and Ronon, on the other hand, were already rushing the steel gate. Trust them to go in guns blazing. Rodney cursed when Teyla motioned him to join her.

So he followed, gun held level. He was a smart man, after all. He could avoid getting his…okay, that bolt came a little too close for comfort. McKay looked at his jacket where the bolt had whizzed by and saw a large tear in the material. A few yards away one of the Khon'Soran guards laughed and aimed again. "Ok_aaay_," he huffed, lifting his handgun and shooting. The guard fell back hard. Of course that little victory had absolutely nothing to do with Teyla standing beside the scientist, simultaneously firing her gun at the same target.

The field was cleared. Usani bolted towards a stone complex at the center of the grove, stopped at a very large, very ornately carved door, and started keying in codes on a little panel near the lock. "Take aim," he cautioned when the sequence was complete. He kicked open the grandiose entrance and jumped to the side, out of view.

Rodney threw himself out of the entrance when he saw four guards aiming crossbows at whoever tried to enter. Ronon got in a blast before he joined the physicist on the left side of the door. Every once in a while the party of rescuers would peer around the corner, but the guards had taken cover by now and neither side made much headway.

"Cat and mouse," McKay muttered irritably, then shook his hand at Ronon. "We need to be the cat. Lure the mouse out of the hole. Think, think."

"What do cats do?" the warrior asked, then threw a round of shots into the hallway.

Rodney shook his head, but said nothing, working it out in his head. He looked his companions over before resting his eyes on one person. Minal was poised to run past the door and shoot, but such a move might get her killed. He grabbed Iilara's shoulder and pulled her back before she could strafe the entrance. "Have they seen you?" he asked quickly. She shook her head. "Good. You're our cheese."

"What exactly are you talking about?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's simple," he retorted, thinking rapidly. "What you do is take one of us hostage. Stage it like you overpowered one of us and move in front of the door so they can see you. Call for backup. You see what I'm getting at? And when the mice poke their noses out the door to help you…"

"We blow their brains out," Ronon finished neatly. He nudged Rodney towards Minal with the tip of his weapon.

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly mean me," he grumbled as Teyla took his gun and Minal walked around him. Rodney squeaked when she shoved her hand between his side and his arm to jerk him around. "Hey, watch it."

She put her crossbow to his head and yelled, "Put your weapons down unless you want him dead! You heard me, I said do it! Now!" She turned her head towards the door. "Daaen, is that you in there? This is Iilara! Don't shoot!"

"It's me," one of the guards within shouted, sounding uncertain. "What's going on out there?"

Minal yanked McKay back with her until they were in full view of the door. She dug the point of the bolt loaded into her bow right into his head and was about to swear at her, but held his tongue. "These offworlders took me prisoner to bargain for their companions. I led them here so they could join them in the blood feast." She jerked Rodney against her roughly and hissed, "I want this one. Get out here and take the rest of them!"

It didn't work as perfectly as it sounded. They obeyed the command of their senior officer and once outside, saw their enemies still held their guns. When the first two fell the remaining pair fired their crossbows, taking out two of Minal's rebels. Shoving Rodney out of the way, she brought down the third guard while Teyla took out the fourth.

When it was done Minal knelt down between the two fallen officers and checked for pulses. For a moment she bowed her head, then rose slowly. "Your friends will be in the lab. Let's go."

The group rushed the hall, weapons poised and eyes searching the shadows for any sign they were being pursued. Rodney sidled up next to Minal. "I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"There are always causalities of war." Her eyes didn't say that, though. Her eyes said she was tired of death and anguish.

The physicist sighed, replaying the past fifteen minutes. And then he rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully and said, "So, ah, you want me, huh?" The look she gave him told him to keep his mouth shut from then on.

When they reached the lab they burst through the door, weapons aimed and adrenaline rushing. Only there was no one there. One of the rebels ran into an adjoining room and turned up empty. Minal ransacked the cabinets and counter tops, then looked up at the Lantean's gravely. "The catalyst is not here. Your friends must have been taken to the sanctum."

"Sanctum?" Teyla repeated, sharing a worried look with Ronon. "What is that?"

"It's where they drink," Minal replied, then rushed past them. "Come on."

* * *

He was so cold. He had never been so cold in his life. Being a doctor and in a perilous situation was somewhat detrimental to one's mental health as well, he was discovering, as he ticked off each potential death in his thoughts. Blood loss, hypothermia, infection. His training prepared him for what each possibility could do to him.

Dirt and blood coated his skin. Carson shivered in the darkness, lying curled into himself to keep warm. He was soaked from head to toe, lying on a granite hard surface in the middle of a broken down ruin, weak as a newborn kitten. They had brought him in out of the rain. He hadn't seen much on the rough journey through the grove, but he knew this was not the building John was in. There was a roof over his head and walls around him, but great chunks of the stone were missing, which permitted the cold air to assault his flesh.

He didn't see his captors. Not really. They were dressed in black garments draped over their skin and dark hoods hung over their faces. The most he ever glimpsed was a white hand or a set of pale lips. Only a few sat here in the darkness with him. But there were others, he knew. They came to the opening in the wall to look in on him from time to time. Though he couldn't see their eyes he could feel their hunger.

None of them spoke. Not to him, not to each other.

Carson felt his heavy lids drop. He was so tired. His back seared from the livid marks along his flesh. Yet he couldn't fall asleep. His mind whirled and drifted between terror and worry. What was happening to Sheppard? Where were Teyla and Rodney? Were they trying to rescue their companions?

Would he die tonight?

A hand touched his back. His eyes flew open. Carson tensed and moved away from the touch. "Don't," he said, his voice so raw he could hardly speak. He pressed his hands to the floor and managed to get himself up into a sitting position. The entrance looked so far away. "I could help you." He tried to bargain with them, turning his head to look at one of the shrouded beings.

One lifted its hand in front of his face, palm forward. He could see his own blood dried on the white skin. The creature turned its hand softly, running the backs of its fingers down his cheek. The touch was gentle. He couldn't understand what it was trying to communicate.

Another hand pressed against his shoulder and he closed his eyes, knowing he would be abused again. He could feel a thumb rub circles into his aching muscle soothingly. It was as if the hand was pleading with him to give in. "Just let me go," he hissed, looking out as the rain continued to pelt the brush outside. Why did they toy with him so?

Quite suddenly he threw himself towards the makeshift doorway. Lightening flashed as he scrambled to get back outside. He didn't know where he would go, but he had to try. He wouldn't die here. Not like this.

The creatures at his back snarled at his attempt. There was no way he was going to escape and he knew it even before one of those spidery hands wrapped around his ankle and yanked him down. They pulled him back in and he couldn't stop it. He lay helpless as his wrists were bound behind his back.

They forced him to stand. Carson wavered on his feet, nearly falling when they urged him through the darkness into a black hall he could not see the end of. He was guided through this without injury and brought to a room some ways down. There was a window here in this cell. Eerie red light coated the stones within. He was shoved to his knees. Pressing hands to his shoulders, one of the creatures forced him face to face with a basin of water. He shook his head, not sure if they meant to drown him or sate him. He soon found out when one of those chilly white hands dipped into the water, then brought a pool of it to his mouth. Carson nearly choked as he was forced to drink. It tasted stale and dirty.

When they were satisfied he had taken enough, he sat back on his legs and hovered for a moment. The creature behind him reached out. A hand smoothed along his side and up his chest. It wouldn't last, the kind touch. He braced himself. The creature embraced him even as it ran a long, sharp claw into the back of his shoulder with its other hand. Blood broke free of its bonds. Carson threw his head back and arched painfully as the claw twisted in his flesh. A ragged groan forced its way from the back of his throat.

He fell back into the monster's arms. He had been injected, he could tell, because he could feel the effects of the drug, or venom, or whatever it was taking hold. Carson went hazy, his eyes unfocussed and starry.

The creature rubbed the fresh blood off his back and the scarlet moon shimmered in the basin.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks as always:-) +hugs Carson protectively+

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	9. Dawn Rising

**Blood Rituals** – Dawn Rising  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

Indaali was holding a tube of blood, watching it drip from one end to the other in fascination as he turned it in his grasp. John lay against the bed, weakened by blood loss and drenched in his own sweat. The yuck factor of that didn't seem to deter Indaali, unfortunately. He stood there with symbols cut into his palms, where drops of John's own blood had been poured onto the wounds and mixed with his own. From these hands the Minister drank, taking his fill of what dripped down Sheppard's bloodied chest.

"Give him some time to breathe, Atius," Indaali said softly, drinking from his right hand. "He looks as if he is about to faint and I would like him to remain awake for a while yet."

The scientist obeyed, though reluctantly. He peeled the sticky strip off of Sheppard's lips and removed the bit that had been digging into John's tongue for the past god knew how long. John licked his dry lips and swallowed, trying to get used to having a working jaw again. "Thanks. Now the arms."

Indaali smiled. "You haven't lost your sense of humor. Such strength of character. I taste it in your blood."

"Fascinating," Sheppard growled, shifting on the hard bed. "Where is Beckett?"

The other man seemed unperturbed by his clipped tone. Indaali glanced at the window reflexively and John followed his gaze. "Atius sent him to the Garden of the Dark Ones. He'll not be coming back, I'm afraid."

Sheppard jerked suddenly and a wave of dizziness washed over him. "What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"Calmly," Atius chided as if he were your typical neighborhood doctor. "How do you feel, Colonel?"

It was on the tip of John's tongue to say 'homicidal', but considering his situation he decided not to push his luck just yet. He leaned back and took a long breath, feeling starved for oxygen. "Just tell me what happened to my friend."

The Khon'Suan doctor came to stand in front of Sheppard. "The Dark Ones are our own, Colonel. The danger of genetic absorption is if you take in too much it can corrupt your own genetic coding in the process. Rather than making you stronger it makes you unstable. Still, they are our people and do need feeding."

"What did you _do_ to him!?" Sheppard barked, trying again to jerk his arms out of their bonds. His head spun with the implication of what Atius was getting at. It was monstrous.

The scientist shoved John back hard. It took the last of his fight out of him. Sheppard fell back against the bed, eyes close and lungs struggling for air. The Minister held the vial he had been holding up to the light. "Do you know what this is?"

The Colonel grunted, staring up at him through furious eyes. "Why don't you enlighten me? I know you're just dying to."

The other man's eyes hardened a bit at his sarcasm. He set the vial onto a nearby counter and approached Sheppard. "Your blood. A clean sample. Atius tells me that to drink it could mean death to me."

Grinning spitefully, wishing that fate upon the Minster, Sheppard replied, "Bottoms up."

Indaali smiled cruelly and handed off the bottle to his companion, who in turn laid it on the stone table. "Thanks to Atius, however, to drink of _you_ is not death anymore, but life." Atius tugged the bond around John's right wrist and it fell free. The Minister took up the ceremonial blade he had abandoned and poised to use it. "And now it is time to take my fill." In a protective gesture Sheppard knocked his fist into Indaali's chin, knocking him into the Khon'Suan scientist. The dagger hit the floor.

And then the room exploded with activity.

Indaali whirled towards the main entrance in a rage. The quiet sanctuary was abuzz with the sounds of footsteps and fighters hissing orders to remain still.

Holding his gun pointed at the Minister's head, Rodney said, "Guess who's coming to dinner." When Indaali reached for his knife McKay kicked it across the room and looked as if he was going to shoot the Khon'Suan leader.

"McKay," John breathed, never more grateful to see the man. "Nice…nice." He wanted to express that, but settled for waving his hand once.

"Nice timing?" McKay responded quickly. "Entrance? Eyes? All true." He momentarily let his guard down, but jerked his gun back up when Indaali made a move.

Another form drew both he and McKay's attention, however. Minal Iilara moved to stand before Indaali, eyes blazing and weapon trained on his chest. "It's time for a change, Minister. But first our guests go free."

"Foolish child," he growled, holding his palm up. "I have already begun the blood feast."

Rodney inhaled sharply, then looked at Sheppard's wounds. "We don't have time," Sheppard wheezed urgently. "The Wraith are coming. Get me out of this."

"Coming?" His eyes widened as he and Ronon started removing the Colonel's bonds. "Not here, I hope." Sheppard nodded, wishing fervently he were wrong or Indaali had lied. Once free, he would have collapsed off the metal bed if Teyla had not braced him back against it. He leaned back and looked up at Indaali. "How long until they come?"

The Minister refused to answer, instead saying only, "You will not escape this planet alive."

Minal thrust her hand towards Teyla, angrily pointing at the Athosian. "She is Chosen!" she hissed, and John shook his head, not understanding.

"You lie," Indaali retorted disinterestedly.

Iilara whirled to face Teyla. "The Wraith…"

"They will not answer to me. I am no less a means of sustenance than you or any other in this room."

For a long moment Iilara paused, eyes moving and gears turning in her head. Sheppard could identify with that expression. A meeting with the Wraith was never planned and was certainly never easy. "We've got to hide," she said softly. "We don't even have time to harvest the Rose of Ienarna or find catalyst."

John lifted his hand and weakly pointed at the stone table. An array of needles were sprawled on a tray Atius had brought into the room. It included a needle filled with catalyst. "There," he breathed and she followed his gaze immediately. When she lifted the vial her expression darkened.

"So that's the stuff, huh?" Rodney asked, breaking the silence. "I'm telling you it _can_ be neutralized. Don't give up on it. Your people need you and Syren now more than ever."

Sheppard leaned against Teyla's offered aid to stand and nearly fell again until one of the Khon'Su rebels took up his other flank. "It can be neutralized," he said, picking up on the implications of the conversation. "That's what that scientist was doing, wasn't it? The one that was running away."

Minal looked up at him. "It is hopeless now."

The Colonel shook his head. "It isn't." He reached for the vial of his own blood. The Minister looked panicked when he handed it over to Minal. "The Ancient gene neutralizes it just fine."

Indaali stared in horror as Iilara pocketed it. "Now the Wraith will destroy us all," he whispered.

No one replied. The sense of urgency was bearing down on them all. "They may," Iilara whispered, pointing the nose of her crossbow at Indaali's head. "But at least I will die knowing you never completed the sacrifice. And tomorrow the noble fathers and mothers will be gone to the Wraith, and the sacrifice for their sons and daughters will be stopped."

And then Rodney drew the attention away from that morbid truth to a new one. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Carson?"

Sheppard swore.

* * *

The rain was like a torrential downpour. Thunder crashed and in the distance a tree fell to the ground. In the path of glow lamps ran McKay, Ronon and Usani in search of the doctor. Time was of the essence, judging from what Minal had said about the garden Beckett had been sent to. Rodney's mind shuddered back from what they might find. He could hear howls in the dark and it frightened him for his friends and for himself. The calls were feral and inhuman.

The scientist looked up at the skies through the occasional clearing in the trees. He had not seen any Wraith Darts, nor heard any yet, but he was mindful of the impending doom on their heels. Back at the compound Minal was securing Sheppard, Teyla and the remaining rebels into an underground cell where they would presumably be safe.

They could take one comfort in this sick, strange world. The nobles willingly gave themselves to the Wraith, standing on the rooftops and streets with arms raised and exalted expressions. Stupid on their part, perhaps, but convenient in that it would hopefully keep the Wraith from looking for stragglers in every nook and cranny of the planet. Assuming, of course, that enough nobles sacrificed themselves to sustain their hungry gods.

The small party entered a clearing and Rodney lifted his flashlight. "Carson?" he called. His eyes fell upon the block in the center. It was empty. The shackles had been busted. He swept the light along the mud in case his friend was lying unconscious.

Ronon lifted something dark and Rodney examined it, saying, "Jacket. Great." He put the light in Usani's face. "What now?"

"Take to the trees and hope we find him alive," the Khon'Suan said low. He whirled as one of the creatures screamed in the woods. The sound stopped abruptly. "Something's wrong. I used to stake this place out. I've never heard them make that noise."

"Well, good," McKay said hopefully. "Maybe Carson's kicking the crap out of them or something."

Usani didn't appear to agree, but he said nothing. Lifting his hand, he motioned the other two on and they crept into the trees, on the hunt. They doused their lights and deliberately followed the wretched sounds coming from the north. Without thinking Rodney held his breath until they came to another stop. He nearly ran into Ronon's back, hissing, "What?"

The Khon'Suan knelt and turned his glow lamp on. On the muddy floor was a figure and Rodney swallowed uncomfortably. He let out a long breath when he saw it wasn't Carson. Usani pulled the body onto its back and long, black, wet hair fell away from a pallid face. The creature's eyes were open and glowed like a cat's.

"Dead," Usani confirmed, though he didn't sound too comforted. "No blood. No wounds."

"We can figure it out later," Rodney replied, spooked by moaning sound coming from very close by. He whipped his light around, trying to see what it was making the noise.

Instinctively Ronon moved, tracking the cry. Usani and McKay followed close behind, guns ready. They came to a stone wall and leaning against that wall was a form, sitting and rocking back and forth. Rodney jumped, startled by the sudden discovery. He aimed his gun. It made no move to protect itself or attack, merely sat there in misery with its arms around itself. It trembled violently.

"Shoot it," Usani growled and Ronon was quick to reply. The creature writhed and fell dead in seconds. The Khon'Suan stepped over it, making for a hole in the wall. It led to a small room, Rodney saw, stepping in behind him. "Storage shed," he said, echoing what the physicist had been wondering.

A noise whirred overhead. Ronon shot his head up and hissed, "Wraith!" He shoved both the scientist and the rebel away from the opening and ordered them to shut their lights down.

And then Rodney heard something coming from a hallway behind him. He turned and followed the sound, hoping that if it was dangerous it was already dying. A moan tipped him off. "Oh my god," he breathed, picking up the pace. The other two men followed him to a small room. The vision within filled McKay with disgust.

Beckett was on his chest, arms strapped behind him and cheek shoved against the cold, hard floor. He was being held down by a creature straddling his hips. It was leaning over the prone doctor, running its tongue across bare skin that had been abused and shredded. Rodney covered his mouth, watching in stunned silence.

Ronon did not watch. He kicked the creature's head, sending it flying back into a basin that crashed and spread water all over the room. It let out a piercing cry. "Doctor?" he called softly. They were all relieved when Carson moaned.

"Get them off me," he pleaded, shivering as Ronon put his hands on his wrists. He ripped at the thin ropes.

The creature snarled and pounced, but before it could fall into its prey Ronon jerked his gun out and blasted it. The warrior pulled Carson onto his knees and said, "They're off."

McKay crouched down and looked into Carson's bleary blue eyes. "You all right?" he asked. He put his hand on the other man's shoulder to reassure him. "God, this is gonna take you a lifetime of therapy to overcome, huh, buddy?"

Carson rolled his eyes and he might have been doing it in annoyance, except he then collapsed into the large man's arms. Ronon pulled him away from the water on the ground and helped him relax elsewhere.

"They're dead," Usani said from the doorway. "I don't understand what's killing them."

"Yeah, well, we can thank our lucky stars or god or whoever when we get out of this alive. Wanna go watch the Wraith?" Rodney knelt down beside the spilled water, gathering some of it on his shirt. He then moved to where Carson was sprawled and started to clean some of the mud and blood off his back. "They did this to him?" he hissed, shaking his head. "Remind me to relieve myself on Indaali's corpse if we pass that sanctum again."

Thirty minutes passed with Carson fading in and out of consciousness. They took comfort in that, for it meant the doctor was still alive and fighting to remain so. Usani returned then and said, "I haven't heard a Dart since I went out to keep watch. I think the culling is over. We should go find the others."

Ronon picked Beckett up and slung him over his shoulder. The trio and their sleeping quarry made a rush for the front of the grove and the main entrance.

Once there they saw their party waiting at the gate. Sheppard was draped between Teyla and one of the Khon'Suans. When he saw Carson draped over Ronon's shoulder his face went grave. "Is he all right?" he asked quietly.

Ronon returned his gaze with a sedate expression. "He's alive."

"Poor Carson," Teyla breathed. "If I had known…"

"Hey, don't even think it." Sheppard shook his head firmly at her. "Let's just get the hell out of here. How long of a walk do we have?"

It was Rodney who replied, looking thoughtful. "Well, see between here and the Stargate I estimate about an hour on foot. Maybe two with you and Carson as banged up as you are."

John knit his brow and groaned. "Tell me you're kidding. I feel like complete sh—"

"Oh, I'm not kidding," McKay interrupted almost cheerfully. "Which is why I say we should fly." He lifted his radio to his mouth and said, "Ready. Due north of the gate. Maybe a little to the left. You'll know what to do." He gave a half-smile. "Watch out for Wraith."

Sheppard could have collapsed in joy right then and there. "McKay, you are my personal hero."

The other man nodded impatiently. "Of course I am. But you can thank me later."

But they weren't out of danger just yet. "We've got another problem, though," Sheppard confessed. He pointed beyond the gate.

The puddle jumper McKay had called for was well on its way; they could see it sailing over the trees in the distance. And just as he was preparing to sink himself into safety and warmth McKay's radio sprang to life once more. "You've got hostiles heading in from the southeast!"

Even as the 'jumper shot at the ground some seventy yards away a crossbow bolt whizzed past McKay's head. With a startled gasp he hit the ground and whirled, pointing his gun towards the shadows ahead.

"Back into the forest!" Ronon roared, handing Beckett off to one of the rebels and blasting at the Khon'Suans heading in their direction. Teyla already had Sheppard behind one of the trees in the grove. She let him go and he leaned against the bark, taking a gun McKay handed off. He peered around the tree and though it tore at his injured flesh, he shot at the nearest target he could see. Another bolt flying by made him jerk back.

The 'jumper whizzed overhead and descended down into the compound. "Let's move," Sheppard ordered. Before they could start a bolt struck Ronon's arm, causing the warrior to yell out. It was nothing to worry about, however. Ronon snapped the bolt at the neck near the entry point with a growl, then shot at the offending sniper. When a strangled cry hit the air the large man took Carson with his good arm and dashed off towards the 'jumper.

"That man just isn't natural," McKay observed matter-of-factly as he took up the Colonel's aid. Teyla watched their backs as they slogged their way through the mud. It was considerably slower going than their warrior friend, but before a minute passed the 'jumper was accepting both Lanteans and Khon'Suan rebels alike.

When Sheppard, McKay and Teyla boarded John sank down gratefully after scanning for his friends. Ronon was seated with Beckett, keeping him stable and off his back. "I never thought I would want to kiss an inanimate object before, but at this point I'm almost willing to drop my pride," the Colonel breathed.

"Yeah, well, just don't drop anything else while I'm in the 'jumper, okay?" McKay retorted with a scrunched expression.

Sheppard grinned. "I said _almost_." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Let's drop our friends off and get home."

The sensation of someone crouching in front of him made him open his eyes. Minal Iilara looked into his face softly. "I'm sorry for what you and Dr. Beckett suffered, but by giving us this sample of your blood you've…you've changed the course of our history."

Sheppard blinked and coughed a bit uncomfortably. "Yeah, well…all in a day's work," he told her, uncertain what else to say. He smiled when she kissed his cheek lightly.

"I swear to god," Rodney groaned, rolling his eyes. "I pull this heroic maneuver off, having told _none_ of you my secret plan of having a 'jumper ready, and he's still the one that gets the girl fawning over him."

Teyla put a consoling hand on McKay's arm. "Do not worry. We are all very impressed."

"Yeah right."

* * *

**A/N:** Here be the last, save an epilogue which I'll post asap. :-) Thank you all for your kind reviews +hands out happy warm cookies+

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


	10. Epilogue

**Blood Rituals** – Epilogue  
by Angel Ruse

Sheppard, Beckett, McKay and Teyla gate to a world with a deadly secret—will Sheppard and Beckett become the victims of genetic exploitation? Sheppard and Carson whump. No Slash.

* * *

"I should have brought a PSP with me," Sheppard admonished himself as he lay there in the infirmary. He made the motions of having the portable game player in his hands for a brief second, then sighed. Though infinitely better, he still wasn't completely free of the effects of the catalyst and so he was stuck here for observation. "I betcha McKay has one. I'm gonna ask."

Looking just as disheveled as John felt, Carson nodded. "Aye. He's the type I'd wager, though getting' him to admit it'll be another story." He was on his stomach, the stripes on his back too tender to bear his weight. An IV running antibiotics into his system hovered over the doctor, who showed visible signs of not liking the idea of being on the other side of the gurney. He also didn't like answering to Dr. Heightmeyer's psychological ministrations, either. But she was insistent that both of them should talk about the experience, so neither Beckett nor Sheppard had any choice in the matter. Still, it was hard for either of them to talk about it.

Of course McKay had gotten off scott-free. Still, John knew something Rodney didn't think he knew, a tidbit he would use mercilessly against the man later on. The Colonel snickered. "Doc?"

"I'm not goin' ta get much sleep this way, son," Carson mumbled tiredly.

Sheppard grunted. "Trust me. It's vital information."

"Aye?"

He grinned as the doctor looked at him curiously. "Remember that project Rodney was working on?" Carson nodded and Sheppard snorted. "It _was_ a date. He had a nice private little brunch while we were getting dragged off to hell."

The doctor groaned into his pillow. "I'll kill him."

Carson tried to get some sleep at that point, but it wasn't fated for him just yet. Both men looked up as Dr. Weir entered the room with a gentle expression. "Well, I've just finished reading your report, John," she said, standing at the foot of his bed. "I'm so grateful to have you both back safe and sound."

"It's good to be back," Sheppard replied with a reassuring smile.

Carson, on the other hand, buried his face in his blankets. "I need a long, _long_ vacation."

Elizabeth wandered over to the ailing doctor, touching his shoulder to draw his attention. "How are you feeling?"

The doctor turned his head toward her and opened his eyes. "A' right, love. Just tired. Don't fancy the idea of goin' offworld any time soon, though."

She gave him a lopsided, soft smile and paced back to the foot of Sheppard's bed. "Don't worry. You'll have a long break from that, Carson."

"Yeah," Sheppard agreed gravely. "At least until we find a world populated by werewolves." He thought about it a minute. "Zombies? Zombies have a certain charm."

Carson groaned, again hiding his face as he said, "Don't even joke about that sort of thing, lad."

"Yes, well, you boys get some sleep," Elizabeth told them. "I just came by to see how you were. I want fast recoveries because Atlantis needs you both."

John put his hands over his chest. "You're all heart, Ma." Then he saluted. "We'll be back in action in no time. Don't you worry."

She nodded gently. "I'm going to hold you to that, Colonel. Goodnight."

"Night." Sheppard settled back on his bed and took a long breath, then turned his head. "Hey, Doc?"

"What now?"

"Think we'll get hazard pay out of this?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who read and enjoyed:-) Makes a lass go gig'ly all over, it does.

**Email:** angelruseATgmailDOTcom  
**Archive:** Go for it.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the fine hineys of Shep or Beckett. Don't mean I can't imagine I do.


End file.
